The Golden Compass  The Other Child
by Partypandas00
Summary: This is the Story about the witch child Sarah, whom was given to Mrs Coulter by her mother before dying shortly after Sarah's birth
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning **

Mrs Coulter was in the large living room in 'Coulter Manor' she sat at the window seat which was a favourite spot of hers, for at dusk you could see the sun setting behind the mountains – which created a beautiful scene. She sighed slightly to herself as she stroked her Golden monkey Daemon wishing she could go out and see Asriel, for she had met up with him since the party a few nights ago where she'd snuck off with him after he'd seen her be secretly threatened by Edward for not doing as she was told and being 'lady like', Mrs Coulter remembered all to well that evening events,

_After Edward had walked away, Asriel had come up to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, she gasped and turned round Asriel smiled slightly at her "you saw?" she asked him worriedly, he nodded "why do you stay with him Marisa?" he asked her, using her first name as they were alone and he was safe to do so, Mrs Coulter looked down and sighed, "he gave me everything I'd always wanted; I home, a name and protection" she said, Asriel put his hands on her face and lifted her head, he then leaned in and kissed her lovingly, Mrs Coulter was surprised and shocked – but she let the kiss go on and didn't try to pull away. Once Asriel pulled away she looked at him, into his pale blue eyes and was lost in them, he then took her hand and brought her away from the place the party was going on at and somewhere they could be alone._

Mrs Coulter had nodded off on the window seat and only awoke when she heard Edwards voice, "GET UP!" he shouted and slapped her across the face causing her cheek to go red and sore, Edward's Daemon bit the Golden monkey hard. Mrs Coulter gasped and awoke at once as did her Daemon, she stood up straight away, "im…. im sorry…I drifted off…I was just…" she said before Edward cut her off, "I don't want your excuses! Now come to bed!" he exclaimed angrily and then turned and went up stairs to the room. Mrs Coulter put her hand to her cheek and held it there for a moment, she closed her eyes wishing that would help to ease the pain, but it didn't she sighed and walked on towards the stairs.

As she was passing the front door heading to the stairs, she heard a yell. She spun her head round and ran to the door and looked out frowning wondering what had happened, she then grabbed the first footwear she could find – a pair of Wellington boots and took her coat from the coat rack and a flash light from the table by the door then ran out into the night turning on the flashlight. She wondered about for sometime not finding anything, and then she saw it – there was a figure lying on the ground ahead, she gasped and ran over, once she got to the figure she noticed it was a young women, younger than herself by the looks of it; with shoulder length brown hair and she was wearing a purple, silky, sleeveless dress – it was freezing outside but the women didn't even look like she was cold, this puzzled Mrs Coulter, she then gasped as she saw the women had an arrow sticking out her arm, she knelt beside the women and lifted her gently. She placed the women's good arm over her shoulder and half carried half walked her back to the house.

Once at the house, she laid the women on the sofa and knelt down, she then pulled the arrow with great difficulty out of the women's arm, the women was screaming and crying in pain, but once the arrow was out the wound then began to heal instantly and the women ceased her crying she looked at Mrs Coulter and smiled, "thank you" she said in a quiet, soft voice. Mrs Coulter's face looked gob smacked, "but…how did you…?" she said, she then had it "are you a witch?" she asked the women, she nodded with a smile "yes, that I am" she said, Mrs Coulter smiled but was still worried about the women, "what ever happened?" she asked her, the women managed to sit up on the sofa "I was flying with my clan, when we were ambushed" she said "I was hit…and I fell to the ground, luckily I managed to stopped myself from crashing to the ground just in time, but the rest of my clan hadn't seen me fall, so they kept on flying"

The women looked at Mrs Coulter, "I thank you very gratefully, I wish there was something I could do to repay you" she said, Mrs Coulter smiled "it really was nothing, I just heard a yell and I came out to see…and when I saw you lying there with that arrow in your arm I couldn't just leave you" the women nodded, she then stood up and went to the door "I must be on my way, I must find my clan to let them know I am alright" she said, Mrs Coulter stood up, "will I see you again?" she asked, the women faced Mrs Coulter and smiled, "I hope so, I shall tell my clan of your good deeds and you will become a great friend of the witches, we will all be truly grateful to you, for if you safe or help one witch, she safe and help a whole clan" she said.

The women went to the front door, "wait!" Mrs Coulter called to her, the women turned her head to Mrs Coulter, "what's your name?" the women smiled "my name is Ariana" she said, Mrs Coulter smiled "im Marisa Coulter" she said, Ariana smiled "Marisa, a lovely name" she said "I do hope we meet again Marisa Coulter" and with that she turned and went out the door and disappeared into the night.


	2. The Big Favour

**The Big Favour**

For weeks Mrs Coulter could think of nothing but Ariana, she really wanted to see her again, she stayed up till all the hours every night hoping to see a sight of her, she looked all over the place when she was out and about in town, she even looked towards the skies, but she never saw any sight of Ariana.

But she soon had troubles to deal with, a few weeks after her meeting with Ariana she had started to feel pains in her stomach and she was being sick a rather. She went to the doctors one day while Edward was at work and got the most shocking news of her life. She was pregnant! The doctor gave her some advice on how to deal with the pains, but Mrs Coulter was more worried about what she would tell Edward for she knew it wasn't his child, it was Asriel's!

When she got home from the doctors, she thought the entire day about what she was going to tell Edward. She finally made up her mind - she would lie. Lie and tell him that the child was his.

When Edward came home Mrs Coulter was sitting in the living room reading one of her books, she heard the door shut and she placed the book down and looked over just as Edward came into the room, she smiled at him "good day?" she asked him politely and casually, he frowned slightly wondering what was up but said "yes!" quite simply and firmly. Mrs Coulter sighed slightly and then said, "Edward I have to tell you something" she looked away from him not wanting to meet his gaze, he stood there starring at her. Waiting. "I…im pregnant" she said at once, she glanced up at him to see his reaction, he just starred at her, finally he said, "are you sure?" Mrs Coulter nodded "yes, I went to the doctors today and he told me" she replied to him and looked away again. There was silence for a moment and then "well as long as it's a boy you can keep it" Edward said simply and then turned and went out the room, Mrs Coulter looked up at this, shocked – not believing what she'd just heard, she looked down again and sighed, a single tear ran down her cheek.

Nine months later the pregnancy was showing, Mrs Coulter looked at herself in the mirror and placed her hand on her stomach and sighed. Soon. Very soon she will find out if she can keep this child, or if she would have to give it away or worse.

Later Mrs Coulter was lying in bed; Edward asleep next to her, she had her hand laid on her stomach. Then she felt it. She gasped and sat up, "Edward!" she cried "Edward its time!" he woke up and frowned, "what?" he said annoyed, "the baby…its coming!" she exclaimed as she held her stomach, Edward got up and then helped Mrs Coulter up. He helped her downstairs and got a coat for her and himself and walked her to the car, he then drove off as fast as he could to the hospital.

Once there Mrs Coulter was taken straight to the delivery room, she was screaming in pain as the doctors were round her, one at the bottom of her and one near the top, "come on miss push, you can do it push now" one of them was saying, Mrs Coulter did, but this made her scream even more. She managed to look round at Edward "please…." She half yelled half whispered "wait outside!" she then closed her eyes tight as she pushed again, Edward went out the room. Mrs Coulter continued to push as hard as she could, screaming all the while.

Finally it was over, and she heard the loud crying of a baby, Mrs Coulter relaxed and breathed deeply, her face red, hot and dripping with sweat, her beautiful blond hair wet also. The nurse brought the baby over which had been wrapped in a little pink blanket and was passed to Mrs Coulter, she took the baby and as soon as she saw the little face she knew she couldn't keep her, for one it was a girl and Edward and made himself quite clear that he only wanted I boy, and two the baby differently favoured her father and not Edward. Mrs Coulter felt tears in her eyes and then turned her head to the nurse mother, "Ma Costa, you must take the child he'd never let me keep her" she said "please take care of her, take real special care of her" she looked once more at her little baby girl and then handed her to Ma Costa, "I must pretend to Edward that the baby died at birth, I must forget about her and never mention her" she said, she looked at Ma Costa, "promise you will care for her?" she said, Ma Costa nodded "I promise, she'll be safe with me ma'am" she said, Mrs Coulter smiled, "one more thing, her name will be Lyra, like the star – Lyra Belacqua" she said, she then closed her eyes and fell deep asleep.

Mrs Coulter managed to survive the next few weeks not thinking about her daughter, she rarely spoke around the house and spent most of the day outside or at the park, she also often went to the docks and watched her daughter from a distance, she saw Ma Costa holding her and rocking her and she wished longingly that it was herself doing this, but she knew she could never be the one for this job.

One night, Mrs Coulter was sitting on the window seat thinking of her daughter, Edward was asleep upstairs peacefully dreaming. Mrs Coulter looked up at the sky and thought about Ariana again, she hadn't thought about her in months and wasn't quite sure how the thought slipped to her mind, then she saw something fall from the sky and land right in her front yard, she gasped and got up right away and went to the door, she slipped on her shoes and a jacket and ran out into the garden, she found a figure and saw straight away it was Ariana. "Ariana!" she cried, "Are you alright? What happen? Are you hurt?" she asked quickly, the witch looked at Mrs Coulter, "I…. I am dying…" she said weakly, "Yambe-Akka will come for me shortly…but first…I must…I must ask a favour of you Marisa…." She said, Mrs Coulter nodded "yes. Of course. Anything" she said hastily. Ariana then let her arm dropped slightly and there, cuddled and wrapped in a think blanket was a baby, fast asleep. Her skin looked just as smooth as Ariana's herself, but (though It was hard to see in the dark) her hair had a slight blond colour to it. Mrs Coulter looked at the baby in surprise, "you…is that yours?" she asked in a whisper now, Ariana nodded "yes…but I im going to die…. I know it, and she will never survive without care…. please…. please Marisa…will you take care of my child?..." she said, her voice growing weaker and quieter all the time.

Mrs Coulter looked at the child asleep in the blankets and then at Ariana, "I…. Edward would never allow it…" she said regretfully, she sighed wishing she could help. Ariana closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again, "Marisa…please…if they find a witch child alone they will kill her…please Marisa…I beg of you…she needs a mothers care…" Marisa looked at the child again, she then held out her arms and picked the baby girl up gently and held her in her arms, she thought back to when she had just given birth to Lyra, maybe this was her chance to have I child, Edward would never have to know and even if it didn't work out, she could always find somewhere to keep the child. She smiled and looked at Ariana and nodded "I promise" she said to her gently, and with one hand she took hold of Ariana's "rest now" she said, Ariana smiled, "her name will be Sarah" she said to Mrs Coulter and at that, Ariana closed her eye and her hand dropped to the ground as she lay motionless and still, her head lay against the grass and her Daemon faded away to nothing.


	3. Choices

**Choices**

Mrs Coulter managed to get by a few days with Sarah hidden in the house, Edward would go to work every day so Mrs Coulter could have Sarah out of her hiding place which was up the attic, where she had a little bed made for her which she managed to make like a crib so Sarah couldn't get out when Mrs Coulter wasn't around.

She was sitting in the living room rocking Sarah in her arms, she then thought of Lyra again and sighed, she wished she had her also – but one child Edward didn't want was bad enough, she couldn't imagine what he would react like if she had two baby girls in the house. Mrs Coulter had had Ariana's body moved out the garden and buried so that Edward didn't see it next morning and start to wonder.

As Mrs Coulter rocked Sarah back and forth there was a knock at the door, she got up still holding Sarah and looked through the peep hold, she gasped at whom she saw. She opened the door slowly to find Asriel standing there; he was in a brown suit and was wearing black shoes, she looked at his face and saw he was frowning, she tried not to look directly into his eyes, knowing if she did she would get lost in them again. "Asriel…?" she said sounding surprised, "I…what brings you here?" she asked, Asriel frowned still, "Marisa! Why hadn't you told me I fathered a child?" he said quite firmly, Mrs Coulter gasped "I…how did you know?" she said shocked and surprised. She had stepped aside letting him in, he did so as he said "I am rather friendly with the gypitions" he said "Ma Costa told me everything, and as soon as she told me the child's last name I knew, there aren't a lot of 'Belacqua's' around here anyway" Mrs Coulter sighed slightly and looked down, "Asriel…im sorry…" she said "I wanted to tell you…I just…I didn't know how you would react, it was all so sudden, and when I found out the child had no resemblance to Edward I knew he would see straight away, so I had to get rid of her" Mrs Coulter then went to the living room and sat down on the sofa, holding Sarah on her lap gently.

Asriel came over, he looked at Mrs Coulter and then at Sarah, "who is this child?" he asked her, Mrs Coulter looked up, "she is a witches" she replied shortly "I witch friend of mine, she was dying and I promised her I would take care of her child, but…honestly Asriel I don't think I can, Edward will find out, I just know he will" she said, Asriel sat down beside her, he placed his arm gently around her and kissed her cheek, "what are you saying?" he asked her, Mrs Coulter looked down for a second and then at Asriel "I have to give her to someone else" she said simply and reluctantly, as though theses words made her want to burst into tears. Asriel sighed and took her hand gently "I will take her" he said, "and if I can't manage, the gypitions will help me" Mrs Coulter looked at Asriel, "Asriel…really…you would do that?" she said, he nodded "of course, she could be a playmate for our Lyra" he said smiling, Mrs Coulter smiled in response "yes! I'd like that, it would be much better for her rather than being cooped up here" she said, she then handed the baby to Asriel gently, "take good care of her Asriel, I will come and see her whenever I can" Asriel nodded "I give you my word" he said holding the baby, whom was now asleep in his arms. Mrs Coulter smiled, "Sarah, Sarah that's her name, little baby Sarah"

Over the next few days Mrs Coulter got by, trying her hardest not to think about the two babies she had just given away. She felt as if she had let Ariana down, but she had to do this, she had to else Sarah would be killed and Lyra.

Mrs Coulter went to the docks whenever to could to watch the two children and there two Daemons playing, they were growing fast and after a few months they were both starting to crawl, she would watch them both on the docks crawling about, Ma Costa would get them if they were going to close to the water. Mrs Coulter never went right over to them she didn't know why, but she just didn't want anyone to see her because would be recognised right away and word might of gotten back to Edward.

Then the worst day of Mrs Coulter's life came about…

Mrs Coulter was sitting at home on the sofa reading her favourite book, all the while thinking of her children, when suddenly the front door SLAMMED open, Mrs Coulter jumped with fright and spun round standing up as she did do, there standing in the door way was Edward. He looked furious! His Daemon growling at the Golden monkey, Mrs Coulter tried to act calm, though there was the sound of fear in her voice, "is…is something wrong…Edward…?" she said, he frowned still saying nothing for a moment, he then went over to her and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head backwards firmly, his Daemon bit the Golden monkey "just WHEN were you going to tell me about you secret affair and children!" he said angrily, Mrs Coulter gasped though she cried out in pain from the tug of her hair, "I…what….do…you mean…?" she exclaimed, Edward frowned, he brought her head up and hit her hard making her fall to the floor "DON'T LIE TO ME!" she yelled now "I know everything!" Mrs Coulter lay on the floor saying nothing, she held her face, tears streaming down her cheeks, "please…please…listen…" she said weakly, but Edward wasn't listening, he pulled Mrs Coulter up by her hair and dragged her out the room, his Daemon carried the monkey harshly in his mouth.

He took her to a closet and threw her in the monkey getting thrown in also and Edward slammed the door and locked it, then there was the sound of the front door slamming and silence. Mrs Coulter got up, "where are you going? No! Not my children! Please! NO! NO!" she cried hammering on the door, her knees then gave way and she fell to the floor and cried hysterically.

A few days later, Mrs Coulter was still getting over the shock of what had happened. Her husband died, she couldn't believe it though it was true but the harder part getting over was his killer, Asriel. She couldn't ever believe that Asriel could of done something like this, but he did and had paid the price. He had lost everything, his home, his wealth and his title – all of it gone.

Mrs Coulter couldn't be seen with someone like this, someone who had nothing while she tried to clear her name and get herself known for someone other than 'Edward Coulter's wife' she needed a title of her own and she couldn't have a poor, worthless man in the way of that, so she turned her back. As for the children, she couldn't be looking after kids while she was busy getting her life in order, they would just get in her way and make her life even harder, so she blank them out of her life and made herself forget about them completely.

And so Mrs Coulter restarted her life, getting her own wealth and created a brand new title for herself and became a beautiful, rich and feared, demanding women – a person who didn't take no for an answer, I person who had to have her way and would always have her way, she was proud of her new life and could think of nothing that could make it better. Well almost nothing…


	4. 11 Years Later

**11 years later **

The girl Sarah was hiding behind a tree near the docks, she peered out from behind it looking. She was 11 now, her hair as straight as her mothers had been, though it was blond not brown, but her eyes were the same brown eyes as Ariana's had been and she had the same sprit as her mothers; she was tough, brave and strong – she always won in all there 'wars' they had with the gypitions kids, her Daemon Alfie was a sparrow on her shoulder.

She looked towards the river and saw Lyra, she then saw Billy Costa coming up behind her, and she gasped "Lyra Behind you!" she cried and Lyra turned and ducked just in time as Billy had thrown his mud ball, which missed her, Lyra then got up and chased Billy Sarah could heard her yelling "I'll get you first!" as she ran off. Sarah then ran out from behind the tree and followed her own mud ball still in hand, she looked round all the time making sure she wasn't going to get a surprise attack.

They all ran through the field and into the town, Sarah was behind the rest of them, but she took a detour and managed to catch up with Lyra and Roger. They got to the gates of Jordan College and as Sarah and Roger ran a little further, Lyra spun round in a flash and began 'threaten' the gypition kids, saying things like; 'you value your life' and 'come no closer'

Sarah stayed beside Roger sand Alfie, Pantalaimon – Lyra's Daemon and Salcilia – Rogers Daemon were all standing beside one another, Sarah looked at Lyra as she said, "there's a curse on this gate, crossing this gate is worse then touching someone's Daemon with your hands" Billy smirked not believing her "rubbish!" he said, Lyra put on a serious face "I ain't rubbish my mother placed the curse on, all the gowns are poisonous because of it, the Scholars use them on trespassers" she said in a serious tone. Sarah moved over towards Lyra slightly trying to help with the fooling, "its true" she said, Billy wasn't buying it "alright fine, then bring one of the gowns tonight and prove it!" he said, Lyra smirked "fine! But you gotta try it on!" she said in a final tone "alright your own" Billy said, Lyra then stuck out her hand "war!" she said in a deep tone and Billy shook her hand, Lyra then smiled "see ya later then" she said happily now "yeah!" Billy said in the same kind of voice and with that the gypition kids went off away from the college. Sarah, Lyra and Roger headed into the college.

"Do you think he'll put it on?" Roger asked," Na" Lyra said "I think I'll chicken out" as if this settled it, Sarah walked beside Lyra "I think he will, just to prove you were wrong" she said to Lyra as they walked along the corridor, "well either way its not like it's a bet" Lyra said.

Roger went off towards the kitchen and Sarah and Lyra ran off towards the dining hall to explore


	5. The Retiring Room

**The Retiring Room **

Sarah was walking along the rows of seats at one end of the room; Lyra was doing the same at the other end, Alfie flew in his sparrow form beside her, "what you up to now Sarah?" he asked her, Sarah looked round at him "exploring" she said as she got to the end of the row and jumped down, she went towards the high table and sat down in the seat opposite the masters, Lyra had went round to the other side and was behind the masters chair, she flicked the tall glass with her finger nail, making it ring out around the room, Sarah smirked slightly – Alfie however wasn't amused "your not taking this seriously!" he said "we'll be caught and you know what happens then" Sarah rolled her eyes, "they're making to much noise to hear from the kitchen, stop being a cowardly pants" she replied and then looked round at Lyra, "ever wondered what goes on in that room, 'The Retiring Room'?" she asked her, Lyra shrugged "probably they just talk about boring stuff" she replied not bothered, Sarah smirked "coming lets go see" she insisted, Lyra shrugged "alright then, nothing else to do really" Lyra said and they both ran on towards the Retiring Room.

They got to the door to the Retiring Room and Sarah peered in first, seeing the room was empty she went in and Lyra followed behind, their Daemons were both moth forms so they wouldn't be noticed so easily. Sarah walked round the room exploring and Lyra went to examine a strange looking instrument with what looked like a little magnifying glass attached to it, she was making faces at her Daemon through the glass.

Then there was a noise from outside, Lyra had quickly rushed to the wardrobe and closed the door, Sarah looked round and just had time to duck under the table before the doors to the Retiring Room opened and Sarah saw two pairs of feet come in, she recognized the Masters shiny black shoes at once, but didn't not recognise the other pair, and then I voice spoke – one she did not know "as the Master of Jordan, you must force Lord Asriel to abandon his plans" the voice said, in a cold tone.

Sarah saw the Masters foot shift slightly and she frowned listening hard, "Lord Asriel is a respected fellow of the college, he will be aloud to do as he pleases" came the Masters voice, he sound firm and final; Sarah glanced up and just managed to see a tiny part of the other man in the mirror on the wall, he was a short man; with very little hair and was wearing a sort of uniform, he was wore a pendant around his neck with a large letter M on it; the man then continued "I speak for the Magisterium" he said, although Sarah could not see the Master face he could tell he was getting annoyed by the tone of his voice, "the Magisterium has no authority within these walls!" the Master said, Sarah then heard a little laugh which must of come from the man, "my dear fellow the Magisterium has authority everywhere" he said "and Lord Asriel will be silenced, one way or another" all was quiet for a moment and then the Master said "that may be, but while he is at Jordan his proposal shall be heard" Sarah then saw him move towards the wardrobe, she gave a silent gasp remembering Lyra was in there, the Master opened the wardrobe and took out one of his gowns "now I shall call the council to order" he said and shut the wardrobe door then went out of the room, Sarah gave a sigh of relief, glad Lyra hadn't been seen.

Sarah then looked into the mirror again and saw the Magisterium man still standing in the room, she then saw him move towards the table and he pulled one of the chairs out, Sarah's eyes went wide and she moved back slightly as the man sat down in the chair, she glanced towards the mirror and could see him fully now. The man was taking out a piece of paper from his sleeve and he unfolded it and laid it upon the table, she then saw him pick up the decanter that was sitting on the table and bring it closer to him, he picked up the packet and began to pour a white power into the decanter and then he picked up a stick object and stirred the content until the powder had dissolved and then he stood up crumpling up the piece of paper as he did, replaced the chair and turned and walked out of the room and closed the door.

Sarah looked at Alfie, "he's poisoned it" she said horrified to him unable to believe it, "you don't know that" Alfie replied to her still think of the spanking they would receive if they were caught, Sarah wondered if Lyra had seen this also. But any thought of going to ask Lyra was swiftly abandoned when the doors were flung open and Sarah peered through the chairs and saw the shoes of Lord Asriel! She knew it was him for he often did wear the same shoes when he came to the college, his snow leopard Daemon, Stelmaria walked beside him.

Sarah watched his feet as he came over to the table and sat down in the seat, that had just been occupied, Sarah kept back from him as she glanced in the mirror and gasped as she saw him pick up the decanter and pour himself a glass. Just as the glass was at his lip, Lyra hurled out the wardrobe and knock the glass out his hand, the glass smashed onto the ground, inches away from Sarah, "its poisoned!" Lyra cry out, then Lord Asriel's voice came, "nonsense!" Sarah looked in the mirror and saw Lyra trying to struggle out of Lord Asriel's grip "I ain't nonsense!" Lyra cried, "I saw that man from the Magisterium pour some powder into it!" Sarah then thought she'd better help, she crawled out from under the table and stood beside Lyra "its true, I seen it happen" she insisted.

Lord Asriel studied the decanter of wine, but there was then the sound of footsteps outside the door, Lord Asriel glanced at the door and then back at the girls, "get back in the wardrobe!" he ordered them, "if I hear one word or sound you'll be in even more trouble than you would have been in" Sarah instantly went towards the wardrobe and in, Lyra reluctantly followed her, the wardrobe door closed just as the Retiring Room door opened and herds of Scholars came and took their seats.

Sarah was sitting on the wardrobe floor playing silently with her Daemon, she looked up at Lyra who was standing peering out through a gap in the wardrobe, she saw her mouth something to her Daemon, she tugged at her dress, "what?" she asked curiously, but she shook her head and continued to watch through the gap. Sarah continued to play with Alfie on the floor, she soon felt herself drift off to sleep, Alfie turned into a mouse and curled up at her neck as Sarah lend her head against the side of the wardrobe.

It was much later when Sarah was woken, Lyra had shook her to wake her up and just as she did the wardrobe door opened and Sarah came tumbling out with her Daemon, followed by Lyra and Pan. Sarah sat up and rubbed her head slightly, Lord Asriel then pulled her and Lyra up roughly by the wrists and dragged them both out the room and into the grounds of the college.

"I will not have my nieces slivering round like ally cats!" he said angrily as he let go of them both and let them walk beside him, Sarah was beside Lyra and looked at her as she said "your not really grateful are you, we just saved your life" Lord Asriel smiled slightly as if he was grateful to them, Sarah thought for a moment and then said "uncle why did he try to poison you?" Lord Asriel looked away from them as they walked "you wouldn't understand!" he said, Lyra frowned "yes we would!" she said stubbornly which made Lord Asriel looked round "I don't see why, according to the Scholars you both are impossible to educate, your miscreants and liars!" Sarah looked at Lyra and saw her smirked slightly as Lord Asriel said this, she then looked at Lord Asriel again, "what will the Magisterium try to do to you know?" she asked him, "the Magisterium's days are numbered" he said looking ahead again, his hands in his pockets, "what does that mean?" Lyra asked confused, Lord Asriel smiled as he looked at the pair of them "trouble with a bit of luck" he said.

They walk on through the grounds and Lyra began asking questions about what had happened in the Retiring Room, "did you get the money you need to go north?" she asked excitedly, this made Sarah turned to him instantly, she'd always wanted to go to the north, she wanted to meet the ice bears and live the way you did up north, she was to busy daydreaming about the north that she wasn't paying attention to Lord Asriel, she then snapped back to earth when Lord Asriel said in a snappish voice "what do you know about Dust?" he had stopped walking as did Lyra and Sarah had almost walked right into the back of Lyra, she looked at Lyra as she replied stubbornly "nothing!…" Sarah looked at Lord Asriel "good keep it that way, now you both be good girls and do what you're told" he said, Lyra frowned and then butted in, "but you don't do what you're told! You don't like anyone tell you what to do!" Lord Asriel looked at her firmly, "yes and look at the welcome I got!" he said in an angry voice.

Sarah then heard a hiss and looked down at Pan, he had become a wildcat and was hissing at Stelmaria, she only growled back which made Pan retreat, Lord Asriel seen this, he looked at Pan and then at Lyra "I see your Daemon still changes shape, hasn't settled." He said simply, changing the subject, Lyra frowned slightly "yeah…" she said wondering what that had to do with anything, Lord Asriel then looked at Sarah "and yours?" he asked, in answer to this Alfie changed from a cat to a dog then back again, she nodded slightly looking up at Lord Asriel. Lyra then blurted out, "that's to do with Dust ain't it, why kids Daemons change shape but grown ups Daemon's don't" Sarah looked at Lyra, Lord Asriel bent down in front of her "Lyra!" he said simply and firmly "Dust is none of your business" he then looked at them both, "now you two try and behave" he added and then stood up fully, turned and walked away, his Daemon at his feet. Sarah looked at Lyra who was frowning at her uncle and then back at Lord Asriel thinking to herself, puzzled.


	6. Mrs Coulter

**Mrs Coulter**

Later that day, Sarah, Lyra and Roger were on the roof of the college with their Daemons flying round in the sky. They sat down on the edge while spitting plum stones at passing Scholars, Sarah looked out over Oxford and saw a huge red zeppelin coming towards the college, "strange" she said interrupting Roger and Lyra's discussion about Lord Asriel maybe taking them north next time, "why would the zeppelin come and land here in stead of at the landing dock in town?" she looked over at Lyra who shrugged, "maybe it's a guest of the Masters." She guessed, "anyway heard 'bout them Gobblers" Lyra added changing the subject, Sarah took her eyes away from the zeppelin and looked at Lyra "yeah, I heard they came to Oxford apparently 4 kids have been taken so far" Sarah said "all gone without a trace" Sarah got the stone out of her plum and spat down at a Scholars head and smirked, "what d'you suppose they do with them?" Roger asked, Sarah was about to answer when Lyra got in first, "they're cannibals, they fat you up and eat ya!" she said convincingly, Sarah rolled her eyes slightly not falling for the lie but Roger did and he cowered slightly.

Sarah looked round at them both, "If I were taken by the Gobblers you'd both rescue me right?" she asked them, they both nodded "course" Lyra said "and if we were taken you'd rescue us?" Sarah nodded "absolutely" she said, Roger smirked "yeah but anyone would go looked for you two if you was taking, your ladies" he said, Sarah and Lyra both frowned "says who!" Sarah said stubbornly, "cook" Roger said "he says that's why your uncle left you both here, to make you ladies" Lyra then threw the rest of her plum right to the ground and frowned "nobody can make us ladies!" she said firmly "not the Master, nor Scholar, or forces combined right! Take it back or are friendship ends here!" Roger went wide eyed "alright, alright" he said quickly "you ain't ladies"

Just then there was a shout from below, "Lyra! Sarah! Come in this instant! The Master wants you at high table" it was Mrs Lonsdale, Sarah looked at Lyra and rolled her eyes slightly, she then climbed down to the window and went through, Lyra followed in behind. They began to get washed and dressed in to something nicer, Mrs Lonsdale then took a brush and roughly brushed the tangles out Lyra's hair, Sarah's hair wasn't so bad as hers was always so straight and neat.

Five minutes later they were both seating in the dining hall talking to one another about the dare they had made with Billy and wondering if he would actually put on the gown. The Master soon interrupted their conversation, "girls!" he said in his professional voice "the tutor of Metraphysics tells me you missed you lesson again" Sarah glanced at Lyra who twisted her mouth stubbornly, Sarah then looked back at the Master, "I know you do not understand our need to educate you, but sometimes you must do what others think bes…" he was tailed off, there standing behind Sarah and Lyra was the most beautiful women they'd ever seen.

Sarah looked up at her and starred, entranced by her beauty, she smiled "I disagree master" she said in a honey, sweet, soft voice that made Sarah's mind become hazy and blank. The Master starred at the women, "Mrs Coulter…?" he said as he stood up, the fellows automatically followed his example, everyone at the high table were on there feet except Lyra and Sarah. Mrs Coulter smiled "when I was a young women, I knew nobody could ever really understand me, except of course my Daemon" she looked down at the two girls "and that it would be best to do as we pleased, hm?" Sarah smiled at the women still entranced by her, Mrs Coulter nodded and looked at the fellows "sit down gentlemen" she said as she took the seat next to Lyra. Alfie came up onto Sarah's knee "who's she?" he asked her "dunno" Sarah said, "at least she shut up the Master"

The Master then spoke, "Mrs Coulter, this is Lyra and Sarah" he said "Lord Asriel's nieces, girls this is Mrs Coulter a…friend of the college" Sarah turned her head to Mrs Coulter again who was looking at both her and Lyra, "lovely to meet you" she said in that sweet voice, she shook Lyra's hand and then Sarah's, Sarah thought her hand felt so smooth and soft she then caught Mrs Coulter's scent which was so sweet it made her feel dreamy.

Mrs Coulter then began to speak, "you know, I've met Lord Asriel before" she said "yes it was at the Royal Artic Institute and we discussed the political structure of the ice bears of Svalbard" Sarah's eyes went wide "you've seen! An ice bear?" she asked excitedly, Mrs Coulter nodded "yes, as I matter of fact I have had an audience with the bear king himself" she said "and I'll tell you something I probably shouldn't, the king bear is desperate for a Daemon of his own" she gave a little laugh then continued "you see bears don't have them and the king, he likes to think of himself as a person and he will stop at nothing to get one" her voice went all serious at the end and Sarah's eye went seriously wide and she smiled, "but nether of you must never repeat that" she said firmly but sweetly, Sarah nodded and Lyra said "we'd never" Mrs Coulter smiled and starred at the two girls for a moment then looked away, "you know I have to go back to the north very soon, and I shall be needing some help with my work" she then looked round at them both, Sarah looked at her in surprise "us? You want us?" she said and Lyra added, "to go with you?" Mrs Coulter nodded "we'd better get the Master permission though" she said and looked at the Master.

"Master. I was wondering if I might borrow both Sarah and Lyra," she said looking at the Master, he looked back at her, "im not sure that would be consistent to Lord Asriel's wishes for their education" he said simply, Sarah looked over at Mr Coulter, who smirked slightly and then said "let me deal with Asriel, you mustn't deny me these little dears you really mustn't" Sarah looked at Mrs Coulter and noticed she had a demanded look about her, she glanced at the Master and saw he looked defeated, "very well…" he said, Sarah smiled happily as did Lyra, joyful at the prospect of spending more time with Mrs Coulter, but neither Alfie nor Pan were sure about Mrs Coulter's Daemon – a beautiful monkey with golden fur.


	7. The Alethiometer

**The Alethiometer**

That night Sarah could hardly sleep, she was to excited about going away with Mrs Coulter, maybe she would take them to the north, oh how Sarah frilled at that idea, she looked over at Lyra to see if she was asleep which she was. Sarah sighed to herself and closed her eyes and tried with all her might to go to sleep.

"Sarah!" someone called in the dark, Sarah awoke not fully remembering how or when she fell asleep, she opened her eyes and saw Lyra leaning over her, she sat up frowning slightly "what?" she asked Lyra, who then replied "the Master wants to see us in his study, don't know why Mrs Lonsdale just told me and im to tell you" Sarah frowned slightly, puzzled but didn't question it, she got up and went with Lyra out the room as they made their way to the Masters study, Sarah looked around as they ran; she took in the sights of the massive buildings around her, this had been her home for as long as she could remember and now that she was leaving she wondered how much she would miss it.

They got to the study door and Sarah stood behind Lyra as she knocked, Sarah then glanced at the window and saw the masters crow Daemon watching them, the crow flapped her wings slightly and a moment later the door was opened by the master and Sarah noticed he looked anxious and worried, when he spoke she noticed a slight shakiness in his voice "good girls…. come inside quick and close the door" he said as he step aside and Sarah walked in after Lyra. They both stood by the master's desk as they watched him search through a filing cabinet.

He soon came back over Sarah saw he was carrying something wrapped in a velvet cloth, she urged to know what it was. The master looked at the girls for a moment and then said, "girls. Im going to give you something but you must promise to keep it private" Sarah frowned curiously and then looked at the thing in the master's hands, which he started to unwrap.

Once he had removed the cloth Sarah saw a gold object lying in the master's hands, she frowned slightly; it was very much like a large pocket watch in Sarah's opinion with knobs around the edge, which looked like they were for turning. The master handed it to Lyra as he said "this in an Alethiometer or A Golden Compass and it is also called, it one of 6 that were ever made" Sarah looked over Lyra's shoulder at the object and then at the master "what's its for?" she asked him and he looked back at her "I tells the truth" he replied "it likes you glimpse things as they are, but for how to use it you will have to learn for yourselves" Sarah looked at the object again as Lyra turned it round in her hands, the master then continued "but girls, you must not let anyone know you have it, not even Mrs Coulter" he said "promise me that" Sarah looked at Lyra who was frowning slightly with the same puzzled look on her face, "promise me girls" the master repeated to them more forcefully this time and Sarah saw Lyra nodded she then looked at the master and nodded also, the master smiled "good, now go back to your room before anyone see's your out" he said quickly "and remember: Keep. It. Private" he said once again, both girls nodded as they went towards the door, Sarah saw Lyra wrap the Alethiometer up in its cloth as they went, Lyra opened the door and went out Sarah looked back at the master once more and smiled slightly then followed Lyra out and they both ran back towards the main building and to their bedroom, as they did Sarah saw the sun was beginning to rise now, the servants would be getting ready for their work any moment now.

They got to the bedroom to find Mrs Lonsdale closing two cases all packed and ready, Sarah glanced over at the wardrobe and saw it completely empty, the beds were made – with clean sheets on them and the rooms looked spick and span. Mrs Lonsdale had noticed the clothed object in Lyra's hand "what's that then?" she asked her, Sarah looked at Lyra as she said "the master gave it to us, can't it go in the suitcase?" she asked but Mrs Lonsdale shook her head "to late, you'll just have to put it in your coat pocket" she said "now hurry up and get ready, and then say bye to the servants" she said as she went to the small joint bathroom and began to clean in there.

Sarah picked up the dress that had been laid out for her and got herself dressed, she then went into the bathroom and watched her hands and face, she then picked up a hairbrush and combed her hair making it straight and smooth. She then looked round at Lyra who was having her hair brushed by Mrs Lonsdale, she moaned and cried as she tugged at her hair, Lyra looked over at Sarah who smiled slightly at her.

Once they were ready they were making their way down to the kitchens to say goodbye to everyone, "how does your hair have to be so perfectly straight and mines always tuggy and sore when brushed" Lyra said moodily, Sarah just shrugged "dunno maybe its just the way mine is" she said. They got to the kitchen and said goodbye to everyone, Sarah frowned slightly as she didn't see Rodger and she wondered where he was she turned to ask Lyra but she was already away out the kitchen, Sarah rolled her eyes and followed Lyra out waving a last goodbye to the servants as she went.

They were in the grounds of the college and waiting for Mrs Coulter, then Sarah turned her heard as she heard Mrs Coulter's sweet, soft voice "Lyra! Sarah!" it said and Sarah saw her walking over to them "are you ready?" she asked them smiling sweetly, Lyra nodded excitedly but then Sarah remembered something, "wait, we gotta say goodbye to Roger" she said looking at Lyra and then at Mrs Coulter, who tilted her head and then bent down to Sarah's height placing her hand on Sarah's chin "who's Roger?" she asked curiously, Sarah looked into her eyes "our friend" she said "he works in the kitchen here at Jordan" Mrs Coulter nodded slightly as she straightened up and checked her watch "the ferry is about to go im afraid" she said sympathetically, Sarah glanced downwards slightly and then glanced at Lyra who was the same, Sarah then turned her head to Mrs Coulter as she said "you could write a letter to him while your away" she began to walk holding out her hands for both of them, Lyra caught up and took one hand, Sarah stood where she was for a moment and then followed taking Mrs Coulter's other hand "you can tell him all about the journey" Mrs Coulter continued "and maybe even send him a photo gram" Sarah looked down slightly as she heard Lyra mutter "yeah….I suppose"

The sky ferry was an glamorous way to travel, so soon as Sarah and Lyra got on with Mrs Coulter they wasted no time in exploring around the place; they discovered it had, a main room, a couple of bedrooms for if your travelling over night, a bathroom – with toilet, sink and bath, and it even had a kitchen area for meals to be served. Sarah kept on exploring while Lyra went back to the main room where Mrs Coulter was.

Sarah went into one of the bedrooms and looked all around not leaving one corner undiscovered, she looked at Alfie " 'magine travelling like this all the time" she said, she wanted to try out the bed so she climbed up onto it and sat with her legs over the edge for a moment, her feet couldn't even touch the ground it was so high, but then Sarah had always been small for her age. She then lay back on the bed, her head lay on the pillow and she rested her eyes feeling as if she could fall asleep right there and then.

"Sarah? Sarah dear?" came a soft distant voice; Sarah opened her eyes slowly, she was still lying on the bed, she must have been so comfortable she'd actually fallen asleep. She looked up to see Mrs Coulter sitting on the edge of the bed leaning over her, her hand lay gently on Sarah's arm, Mrs Coulter smiled as Sarah awoke "good your awake, come along dear its time to go" she said in that sweet, caring voice. Sarah sat up, yawned and stretched then rubbed her eyes; she wondered how long she'd been asleep for, she looked over at Mrs Coulter who then held out her hand and Saran took it smiling slightly as she got up off the bed and walked out the room with Mrs Coulter.

They got to the door of the zeppelin and saw Lyra waiting there, Mrs Coulter took Lyra's hand with her other and walked off the zeppelin with Sarah and Lyra. Sarah looked round and they walked down the ramp, she gazed at the amazing sites; the huge buildings, zeppelins flying over head and she watched all the carts drive past all seeming as if they were in a hurry.

They then got to a cart of their own and a man opened the door for them, Mrs Coulter let Sarah and Lyra in and then got in herself, she looked at the man "my home please" she said in her sweet voice, the man nodded as he closed the door and then got into the drivers side and took off.

Sarah was nearest the window so she leaned out slightly watching the sights pass her, they passed loads of shops – with people coming in and out of them, passed lovely houses which were much prettier than any building in Oxford Sarah thought. They travelled for about half an hour when the cart pulled up outside a massive, beautiful house. Sarah starred a gasped at it, her mouth slightly open, she glanced at Lyra and saw her expression was exactly the same, Mrs Coulter had seen them both and smiled "welcome home dears" she said happily as she got out the car and waited for Sarah and Lyra to come out. Lyra got out first, Sarah sat starring at the house it wasn't until Mrs Coulter made a little sound that she snapped back to attention and then shuffled over to the door and climbed out, Mrs Coulter took both girls hands and walked them toward the house and in.

Sarah and Lyra both gasped as they saw the inside of the house, its was massive; when they first went in they were standing in a large hallway – which stretched high and was long, the staircase was wide and there were a thousand doors leading off the hallway. Sarah and Lyra wasted no time in searching through them all; through the first door there was a huge living room with; a fireplace, two very comfortable looking sofa's, lots of pretty ornaments and pictures on the wall, Sarah went over to the fireplace and saw a portrait above it of Mrs Coulter and her Daemon. They then went to investigate the other rooms; they found a kitchen, another smaller living room, there was a door leading down to a basement and also a room which was locked, Sarah had tried the door and Mrs Coulter came over "not into there Sarah dear" she said softly "that's my own private study, I like to keep that to myself" Sarah looked round and smiled then gave a small nodded, she then went off towards the stairs to look at the bedrooms with Lyra.

Mrs Coulter had followed them up, "I had bedrooms prepared especially for you two," she said as she went to the first door on the left, "Lyra your in here" she said as she opened the door. Both Lyra and Sarah went in and gasped at the size, you could fit both their Jordan bedrooms plus the retiring room into here, there was a queen size bed with lovely sheets and a comfortable looking duvet and mattress, a walk in wardrobe which was massive, a dressing table with some perfume and make up upon it and there was another room leading to a private bathroom. Sarah watched Lyra run over to the dressing table and pick up a perfume bottle, she sprayed it and then giggled slightly, Sarah laughed and Mrs Coulter also gave a small giggle, she then looked at Sarah "come on Sarah dear, I'll show you your room" she said offering her hand, Sarah took it and walked out the room leaving Lyra to admire her own

They walked over to the right hand side to the door opposite Lyra's. Mrs Coulter opened the door and Sarah went in first. It was very much the same as Lyra's; the same size of room, same bed size though the sheets on the duvet were slightly different – colour and pattern wise, there was a walk in wardrobe and a little dressing table, and even her own private bathroom, "the bathroom is not as big as Lyra's dear" Mrs Coulter said "but you still have the same as her inside" Sarah looked round at Mrs Coulter and smiled "I love it!" she said happily and Mrs Coulter smiled, pleased "I'm glad, now why don't you wash up and get yourself sorted and we'll go out to lunch" she said she then turned and went out the room closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door was closed Sarah flung herself onto the bed and she sank down into it, she smiled and laughed slightly Alfie was beside her rolling about on the duvet. Sarah lay for a moment and then she got up and went to the bathroom and got herself washed up; she took the cloth and scrubbed her face and then gave her hands a good wash getting in her fingers nails making sure they were properly clean, for she knew if they went out for lunch Mrs Coulter would take them to somewhere fancy and she didn't want to look out of place.

Once she was sure her hands and face were properly cleaned she came back into the bedroom and then went towards the door and out into the hall, she went over to Lyra's room and knocked then opened the door. Lyra was kneeling on the dressing table walking her fingers across a map of the world; Sarah walked over and saw she had her forefinger on the name 'Svalbard' she smiled "it would be great to go there" Sarah said, "d'you think Mrs Coulter will take us?" Lyra shrugged "hope so" she replied and then climbed back down, "come on better not keep her waiting" Lyra added as she walked to the door. Sarah looked once more at the map smiling still and then followed Lyra out the room and downstairs.

Once they got back to the front door they found Mrs Coulter waiting for them, she was wearing a white coat with fur on the collar and white gloves, she smiled and held out her hands for the girls. Sarah smiled and took her left hand while Lyra took her right and they headed out the house as the servant opened the door for them, Mrs Coulter looked at both girls "I thought would could walk to the restaurant, for we have been travelling all day it will let us stretch our legs a little" she said, Sarah smiled and nodded and then looked around as they walked up the street.

When then got back later on, Sarah was so tried and was ready to sleep there and now. She couldn't remember ever feeling so tired; after they'd had been for lunch at the Royal Artic Institute, they went around a few of the museums and Mrs Coulter showed them and talked about the artefacts; Sarah remembers being absolutely amazed by everything from the elegant lunch they were at to all the shopping they had done. Mrs Coulter had bought Sarah and Lyra many beautiful clothes, most of it was to be delivered but Mrs Coulter took a few things there and then.

As they went into the living room Mrs Coulter smiled at the both, "well its been a long day" she said "you both must be exhausted, go upstairs and change into your night nightdresses and then come back down and there me nice warm drinks for you" Lyra nodded instantly and went up, Sarah smiled slightly, she lingered for a moment in the living room and then went after Lyra up the stairs.

Sarah had gone into the little bathroom attached to her room to change into her nightdress; it was a plain white one, with frills on the end of the sleeves. It wasn't something she would normally wear but she didn't mind it, it was cosy. She came out of the bathroom and then out to the hall where she saw Lyra come out of her own room, she smiled at her and they walked side by side down to the living room, talking about the day they had had.

When they got to the living room they found two drinks and a plate of biscuits waiting for them on the table, Mrs Coulter was sitting on the sofa looking through some letters. Lyra had sat down first and then Sarah sat next to her and picked up one of the biscuits and took a small bite, Mrs Coulter smiled at them both "why don't you two look lovely" she said happily, Sarah looked up at her and smiled slightly as she then picked up her drinks, she blew on it and then sipped it slowly.

When they were both finished they set the cups down and a maid came over and cleared them away, Mrs Coulter smiled at them both; "you two run upstairs to bed, I'll come up and say good night" she said, Lyra had gotten up first and went straight upstairs, Sarah waited a moment; she was starring at Mrs Coulter feeling a somewhat memory come back to her, but the memory was blurred; she could see a figure, they were holding something or someone, the figure them held their arms out and spun round in a circle and then stopped and stood still. Sarah shook herself slightly as she came out of the memory, she saw Mrs Coulter starring at her curiously "are you alright dear?" she asked her gently, Sarah said nothing for a moment then nodded "yeah…im fine" she said "was…was just thinking, this is the happiest I've ever been" Mrs Coulter smiled "im glad, now off you go to bed, I'll be up in a moment" Sarah nodded as she got up and walked upstairs.

She didn't go straight to her room; she went to Lyra's door and knocked then opened it. She saw Lyra lying in her front in bed on top of the covers, she had been looking down at something on the bed but turned her head sharply when Sarah came in, Sarah smiled at her "what you doing?" she asked walking over to the bed where she got her answer.

Lying on the pillow in Lyra's hands was the Alethiometer. Sarah starred down at it, "why'd you think the Master gave it to you?" she asked her curiously, Lyra only shrugged and looked down at the device, "its strange though" Lyra said "its keep pointing at the same three symbols; the lady, the lightening bolt and the baby then it goes round and does it again" Sarah frowned as she noticed this, "wondering what makes the needle move round?" she said as she watched it, Lyra only struggled "dunno, perhaps Lord Asriel will know, maybe that's why the Master gave it to us, to take it too him" she said. There was then a faint knock on the door, Lyra snapped the compass shut and stuffed it under her pillow just as Mrs Coulter came in, smiling as she saw them she walked over, "I think its time for bed, we have a busy day tomorrow" she said she leaned down to Lyra and kissed her forehead gently and pushed back her hair slightly, "good night Lyra dear" she whispered gently, Lyra smiled "night" she said as she lay down on her bed, Pan by her in his mouse form.

Mrs Coulter then took Sarah's hand and led her out the room and to her own room, she took Sarah to the bed and picked her up then laid her down on the bed, placing the blankets over her. She then leaned down and kissed her forehead like she had down with Lyra and stroked her cheek with her finger, smiling "good night dear one" she said softly, Sarah smiled up at her "good night" she said and then laid her head to the side and closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep.

Mrs Coulter then got up and walked out the room, she stood in the hallway between Lyra and Sarah's doors looking from one to the other, "my darling daughters" she whispered and then proceeded to her own bedroom to get ready for bed, her Golden Monkey Daemon following behind, his tail raised in the air.


	8. The Party

**Chapter 9**

**The Party**

After a few weeks living with Mrs Coulter both Sarah and Lyra were the happiest they had been in a long while; Mrs Coulter took them to all the fancy restaurants, they went to shopping for many beautiful clothes – Mrs Coulter paying for it all and Mrs Coulter taught them everything from history to Science to even mathematics, and they understood it much better than any lesson at Jordan College.

During one lesson Sarah was only half listening, she was starring out the window daydreaming to herself, wondering when they would be going up to the North like Mrs Coulter had promised; she then turned her head to Mrs Coulter and spoke, "emm Mrs Coulter, when will we be going up to the North?" she asked her.

Mrs Coulter had been in the middle at discussing Particle Metraphysics, she stopped when Sarah asked this questions and smiled slightly, "soon dear" she said "I'll will have to teach everything there is to know about the North before I take you there, don't want you to get hurt now do we?" Sarah glanced down slightly thinking to herself, but said nothing more; Mrs Coulter smiled "now then lets get back to the lesson"

Sarah went back to starring out the window, still only half listening to Mrs Coulter, it was when Lyra had mentioned the word 'Dust' that she snapped back to attention and looked round at her, she glanced at Mrs Coulter and saw she was frowned slightly; "what do you know about Dust Lyra?" she asked her, Sarah looked at Lyra wanting to tell her to be careful what she said, but she kept her mouth shut and watched Lyra as she began to answer; "not much" she said "just that it comes from the sky, you know out of space I think" Sarah glanced back at Mrs Coulter and saw her shift uncomfortably in her chair as she spoke again "well I don't know" she said "you probably know much more than I, now lets get back to those electrons" Sarah frowned slightly she noticed a hint of firmness in Mrs Coulters voice, something she'd never noticed before, but she shook herself and forgot about it and this time she listened to what Mrs Coulter was explaining about in the lesson.

Over the next couple of days Sarah was beginning to get excited, it was her birthday at the end of the week and she was going to be 12 years old and finally catch up to Lyra who had turned 12 a few months ago.

It was the day before her birthday and Sarah was overwhelmed with excitement, she couldn't wait till the next day, she was so excited that when Mrs Coulter said it was time for bed she couldn't even fall asleep, not even when Mrs Coulter kissed her goodnight and switched of the light. Sarah tossed and turned, she even tried counting sheep but it was no good she just couldn't get to sleep. In the end she gave in and sat up in her bed, she then thought about going to the library and getting out a book to read.

Sarah got out of bed and walked over towards the door and went out, she then walked downstairs and crept over towards the library, she then caught sight of Mrs Coulter's study door; it was slightly ajar and there was a light on in the room. Sarah hesitated wondering if she should go over, then quietly as she could she crept to the door and put her ear to it, but not too much so she didn't move the door. She heard voices in the room, one being Mrs Coulters.

"I hear what your saying but I will absolutely not agree to it" Mrs Coulter said; there was a moments silence and then another voice, I mans this time said; "im sorry Mrs Coulter but by order of the Magisterium you must go through with it, and you yourself agreed before hand" Sarah listened intently wondering what was going on and what they were talking about, Mrs Coulter sighed "very well, but not now" she said "it is Sarah's birthday tomorrow so I would like to get that done with" Sarah blinked and frowned slightly, 'how did she know?' Sarah thought to herself, Sarah hadn't mentioned it once while living with Mrs Coulter.

Any further thought was disturbed when footsteps came to the door, Sarah gasped and dashed away quickly and to the stairs, she ran halfway up making sure she was hidden but so she could still see Mrs Coulter and the man. As they came into view Sarah saw the man for the first time; he was slightly old, probably early sixties, tall and was wearing a pale, smart suit and his hair was combed neatly back. Sarah watched as Mrs Coulter walked him to the front door and a servant opened it for the man and he walked out. Mrs Coulter then walked back towards her study and shut the door properly, Sarah heard and faint click and knew Mrs Coulter had locked the it. Sarah sighed, forgetting why she'd come down in the first place she started to walk back up stairs and went into her room. She lay on the bed thinking about what she'd heard and tried to work it all out, she then felt herself grow tired, she laid her head sideways on the pillow and closed her eyes falling asleep, Alfie cuddled up beside her cat formed

Sarah was woken by someone shaking her shoulder and shouting excitedly "Sarah wake up Sarah its morning! Sarah! It's your birthday, wake up!" came Lyra's voice. Sarah opened her eyes slowly and sat up, "yeah, im 12 now" she said happily as she pushed back her covers and got out of bed and made her way out the room and downstairs with Lyra.

They got to the living room to find the whole room covered in decorations; there were balloons everywhere, banners all over the walls, streamers hanging all over the place and, Sarah gasped seeing the whole of the coffee table covered in presents, more presents than she'd ever seen in her life. Sarah frowned, 'it hadn't been liked this last night' she thought to herself as she went over to the presents and saw a piece of paper with the words 'Happy Birthday Sarah' written in Mrs Coulter's handwriting.

Mrs Coulter then walked into the room, she smiled when she saw Sarah "happy birthday dear" she said to her, Sarah looked round at her "are…are these for me?" she asked her mouth slightly open, Mrs Coulter nodded. Sarah looked at the presents then back at Mrs Coulter, "all of them?" she asked unbelievably, Mrs Coulter nodded again "all of them dear" she said "go ahead and start opening them and I'll have breakfast made for the both of you" Mrs Coulter then walked out of the room as Sarah picked up the nearest present and started to unwrap it.

In a few minutes she'd already opened half the presents and she had already gotten; loads of new clothes - mostly lovely, fancy dresses, there was also an expensive make up set, a few new pairs of shoes; which where high heeled, small heeled and flat, lots a lovely jewellery and some beautiful hair accessories; which consisted of a gold hair band, hair bobbles, hair clasps, hair clips and a new silver hair brush. Sarah then picked up the last present which was a smallish one, she opened it up and found a small box, she opened it and saw a beautiful, golden locket inside which said her name on it, Sarah smiled and took the locket out the box and held it in her hands, "wow this is beautiful" she whispered to herself, she opened it up and found it empty but she wasn't expecting to see a picture inside, she then put it round her neck and clipped it on and let it lie on top of her t-shirt.

Mrs Coulter then came back into the room; she smiled as she saw all the presents opened "did you like everything dear?" she asked Sarah in her sweet, soft voice. Sarah looked round at Mrs Coulter and smiled happily "there wonderful, I love them!" she said, she then felt herself get up, rush over and fling her arms round Mrs Coulter hugging her "thank you so much!" she said, Mrs Coulter smiled and stroked her hair gently "your very welcome dear" she said softly and kissed the top of her head "very welcome" she added

They soon went into the dining room for breakfast. When they got in Sarah's eyes widened, the whole table was filled with delicious food, there was; sausages, bacon, waffles, toast – along with many different spreads to go on it, there was a selection of eggs from scrambled to pouched and to Sarah's delight at the end of the table there were piles and piles of pancake towers – almost as high at Sarah herself. At once Sarah ran over to the table and sat down, she dipped her finger into the chocolate spread and licked it, she smiled brightly and then began to pile mountains of food onto her plate and started eating straight away, Lyra and Mrs Coulter followed on, Lyra did the same as Sarah and piled masses onto her plate, Mrs Coulter however took a little at a time while causally sipping her tea and smiling at the girls.

By the time they were all full there was only a small amount of food left on the trays. Sarah sat back in her seat to stuffed to move, she looked over at Lyra who was exactly the same, Mrs Coulter smiled at the both "I hope you both fell better by tonight, Im having a little party with some important people" she said "you could learn a lot from speaking to them" Sarah looked at Mrs Coulter and smiled slightly and then sat up, "can I wear some of my new clothes?" she asked her, Mrs Coulter smiled "of course dear" she replied "go ahead" Sarah smiled happily and she got up and made her way out the room to get herself dressed.

They had a very eventfully day; Mrs Coulter took both Sarah and Lyra out into the town and around all the shops; Mrs Coulter bought a few things for both girls, they then went to lunch at a very posh restaurant and even though Sarah was dressed in the lovely new clothes Mrs Coulter had given her for her birthday she still felt slightly out of place in here. After that Mrs Coulter took them to the Royal Artic Institute and showed them all the artefacts in the museum part of it, and Sarah and Lyra were both amazed by the equipment and gear for using up North, it made them want to go even more.

By the time they were back home it was 5oclock and only an hour until Mrs Coulters party. The servants had tidy and cleaned the house, all of Sarah's birthday decorations were still up, but her presents had been cleared away – which Sarah presumed where now in her bedroom. Mrs Coulter let the maid take her coat and then she looked round at the girls who were also having their coats taken off, "now you two go get yourselves ready and I'll come up and check on you once your done" she said to them and walked off towards her study. Sarah watched Mrs Coulter go feeling the urge to follow but she resisted and went up the stairs with Lyra and to her bedroom.

Sarah looked round her room, she saw most of her presents lying on her bed, but all her clothes had been put away into the wardrobe, all folded neatly or placed on coat hangers. She went over to the wardrobe and looked for something to where for the party. It took a while but she finally found something she would feel comfortable wearing, she went to the bathroom and changed into it and when she came out she was wearing; a short strapped white top, a pair of black cropped trousers and flat black shoes, she'd even tried applying a little of her new make up – which she was very proud of for her first time wearing it, around her neck was the golden locket Mrs Coulter had given her.

Sarah went and sat down on her bed and looked round the room again, thinking to herself when suddenly she heard arguing voices outside in the hall, she got up and went to the door and pressed her ear to it, listening. She heard Mrs Coulter and Lyra's voices; Lyra was saying "but I really do like it Mrs Coulter, please can't I just have it on?" Sarah listened for the response, then it came "no Lyra, I will not have you wearing that childish shoulder bag in the house, now take it off at once!" Sarah frowned, puzzled all this for because of a shoulder bag… She heard Lyra refuse and then there was the sound of a painful yelp and a screeched, frowning and worried Sarah pulled her door opened and gasped as what she saw.

Mrs Coulter was standing by Lyra holding her wrist tightly while she shrugged and gasped in pain, Sarah soon discovered why. She looked at the two Daemons and saw the Golden Monkey was squeezing Pan tightly in his hands while pulling him away from Lyra, which was pulling the invisible untouched bond between him and Lyra. Sarah looked at the Daemons then round at Mrs Coulter, "let them go!" she cried "your hurting them!" but Mrs Coulter ignored Sarah and fixed her cold stare on Lyra, "you'll do as I tell you!" she said firmly, her voice with a hint of coldness in it. Sarah could see Lyra was in too much pain to disobey, so she nodded and whispered in a whimper "I promise…" Mrs Coulter let go of Lyra as her Daemon let go of Pan and both Lyra and Pan ran to one another and clung on tight, never wanting to be apart again.

Sarah went over to Lyra and knelt beside her placing her arms round her comfortingly, she then looked up at Mrs Coulter who was straightening the flowers as if nothing had happened, Sarah frowned "why did you do that?" she said stubbornly to her, Mrs Coulter looked round "do what dear?" she asked in her calm, gently, soft voice and then turned away and walked to the stairs, "I'll expect you both down in 10 minutes I want you to be present when greeting the guests" she said as she walked down the stairs and out of view.

Sarah watched her frowning all the time, 'why had Mrs Coulter acted like that' Sarah thought to herself, she then looked round at Lyra keeping her arms round her "you okay now?" she said to her in a low voice. Lyra was still clutching Pan to her, he then turned into her mouse and went onto her shoulder and Lyra nodded slightly "I guess." She said "why'd she do that though, she's never been mean liked that before" Sarah looked away thinking and then back at Lyra "lets keep our distance from her tonight" she said "they'll be millions a people here, it shouldn't be to hard" Lyra just nodded in response and stood up, Sarah did the same "come on" Sarah said "better not keep her waiting" she took hold of Lyra's hand and walked downstairs with her.

All the guests had arrived and Sarah and Lyra were wondering among them as they, eat, drank and listened in to all the conversations around them. Sarah wondered around for ages feeling very bored and wishing she could go upstairs to be alone, but she knew Mrs Coulter was watching both her and Lyra, she stayed where she was. She then looked over towards the window and saw Lyra speaking to someone, she frowned wondering who it was, but she thought nothing about it until she saw Mrs Coulter go over to them, from what Sarah could tell Mrs Coulter looked angry, she crept a little closer so she could just hear what was going on, she could Mrs Coulter saying "now get up very quietly and leave!" Sarah noticed her voice was low and firm, she then looked round and realized with a jolt the Golden Monkey was nowhere to be seen, 'that's odd' Sarah thought to herself, 'its impossible' she then saw the monkey crawl on over to Mrs Coulter and climb up her arm as she spoke to Lyra, after Mrs Coulter walked away Sarah went up to Lyra "what was she saying?" she asked in a whisper encase Mrs Coulter overheard, Lyra shrugged "she seemed to hate that women though" she replied, Sarah bit her lip slightly, thinking "im not sure about her anymore Lyra" she said, Lyra nodded in agreement, "we need to find out more about her, tell you what you make sure she only keeps watching you and im going to go sneak into her study room" Lyra looked at Sarah as if going to protest, but she nodded "alright" she said and walked off towards the rest of the party.

Sarah looked round making sure no one would see her, she then began to walk in the direction of the study, she leaned up against the door for a moment, her hand on the door handle, she turned it. Locked. Sarah then put her hand to her head and took off her hairpin, she then lowered her arm and placed the pin into the lock picking it, her back still to the door, so it didn't look obvious what she was doing if anyone came over. She finally, after what seemed like half an hour heard a tiny click, she smirked and turned the handle and opened the door ever so slightly, just wide enough for her to squeeze in, she then shut the door properly behind her.

Once in the room Sarah turned and looked round, it was rather small, there were bookshelves around the walls, a fireplace at one side of the room and a desk in the middle with one seat at it. Sarah wasted no time; she started to search right away. She checked all the bookshelves, looked in drawers and even inside other books. She then went to the desk and looked through the papers lying on it, she saw the heading on one of the 'GOB' Sarah frowned wondering what this ment. She looked at Alfie who was in his mouse form sitting on the table, looking at the papers also "Gobblers…" he whispered to Sarah she frowned "what…. no it can't be…. why would Mrs Coulter have these in her house" she said, she looked down at the papers again and gasped "Roger and Billy!" she gasped, "she's one of them Alfie"

Sarah dropped the papers into the desk and bit her lip, she then caught sight of something under the papers, she shifted them aside and saw a photogram, Sarah picked it up and saw it was a photo of Mrs Coulter holding a baby, she wondered who it was, was it Mrs Coulters? No it couldn't be…Sarah folded up the picture and put it in her pocket, she then picked up the papers and folded them also and slipped them into her pocket.

Sarah turned and went towards the door, just as she reached for the door handle, it turned. Sarah gasped and looked round for somewhere to hide, she ran back to the desk and went behind it and crouched down just as she heard the door open and close it. Sarah heard heels muffled on the carpet floor, she peered round the side of the desk and saw Mrs Coulter! Sarah held her breath as she tried to stay as silent as she could, she saw Mrs Coulter look round the room, her Daemon sniffing about for a moment and then both of them walked back to the door and out. Sarah sighed in relief as she stood up and walked back to the door, she put her hand in her pocket and felt the two pieces of paper, she then looked through the keyhole making sure no one was about and then she opened the door and crept out closing the door behind her and went back to the party to find Lyra.

Sarah soon found Lyra, she was over by one of the food tables eavesdropping on a conversation, Sarah looked at Alfie and nodded to him he then turned into a moth and went to Pan, he whispered to him for him and Lyra to come over and then flew back to his human. Sarah nodded to Lyra as she turned round and signalled with her head to go out into the hall and walked out to it herself. Once Sarah knew they were alone she said in a low voice "Lyra we got to get out of her" Lyra frowned slightly "why?" she asked, Sarah hesitated a moment and then said "its Mrs Coulter, she's…she's one of them…. a…. a Gobbler, she running the whole thing" she then took out the list from her pocket and shoved it into Lyra's hands "look at that!" she added and watched for Lyra's reaction

Lyra read and gasped, "Billy and Roger?" she gasped and Sarah nodded, "we gotta get out of here, now while all these people are here, she'll never notice then" she said, Lyra twisted her mouth "he will" she said meaning the Golden Monkey, Sarah shrugged "not for a while and by that time we'll be gone" she said "come on lets get our things ready, you go up and pack and I'll keep watch, if anyone asks I'll say your in the bathroom" Lyra nodded and looked round once and then snuck upstairs.

Sarah went to the door of the living room and looked in looking round for Mrs Coulter, she then spotted her talking to a group of people, she looked to busy with the conversation to notice anything else, 'perfect' Sarah thought 'makes it easy for us to get away' Alfie then turned into a sparrow and flew to her shoulder "unless he sees us" he whispered to her, but Sarah ignored this and kept watch until Lyra came back down.

She then felt a message come to her through her Daemon, she heard a faint 'lets go' Sarah turned to see Lyra by the front door and Alfie speaking to Pan, they both turned into moths to keep hidden, Sarah looked once more into the living room, then seeing it was safe rushed over to the door, Lyra opened the door quietly and crept out, Sarah followed, she took one last look in the house and then turned and rushed after Lyra and into the night.


	9. The Runaway

The Runaway

Sarah and Lyra had run all the way into town, they finally stopped outside a café and since they were both feeling quite hungry and thirsty they went in. Lyra went up to order some food for the both of them and Sarah went to get a seat, she picked one near the back of the café so that they wouldn't be seen as easily

Lyra came over to the table with two cups of coffee, the waitress was carrying two plates with a sandwich on each and she put them down on the table then walked off, Lyra passed Sarah one of the drinks. Sarah sipped at her coffee slowly thinking about what they should do now, she looked round at Lyra who she assumed was thinking the same judging by the look on her face, Sarah sighed and sat back in her chair "did we do the wrong thing?" she said and looking at Lyra who looked back at her, "no course not" she said "Mrs Coulter is working for 'Them' we had to run away, what if we were handed over" Sarah glanced down "suppose…" she said in a low voice and then sipped her coffee again and then took a bit of her sandwich.

Sarah looked out the window thinking to herself, she then turned back to Lyra "we've got to rescue them, Roger and Billy" she said "we can't let the Gobblers do anything to them" she starred at Lyra waiting for her response, "I over heard at the party that the Gobblers take the kids up North" Lyra said in reply, Sarah starred "what? How the heck we ment to get up their on our own!" she said and then looked down, "its impossible, the only why to get them back is to get caught ourselves" Sarah looked at Lyra who was frowning "No! There's got to be another way, we won't risk getting caught!" Sarah sighed and looked out the window again thinking.

Just then a man came over to their table, he was very drunk. Sarah looked round as he began to speak, "you two young girls are out late" he said as he sat down at the end of the table, Sarah looked at Lyra both giving each other the same look, 'lets get out' Sarah looked back at the man "yeah…" she said "we're…." She cut off unsure of what to say, "we're waiting for our father" Lyra came in quickly "he's out on a job and we're meeting up with him" Sarah nodded in response as she looked at the man, "oh really" the man replied "and what does he do?" Sarah looked at Lyra again hoping she'd respond. She did, "he's a murderer" she said convincingly, Sarah smirked and looked at the man who looked dumbstruck "he's…. he's a what?" he said, "a murderer" Sarah added "he's finishing a job tonight and we're bringing him some spare clothes, their in that bag" she pointed to the bag sitting next to Lyra on the seat.

The man said nothing he was to shocked to speak, Sarah glanced out the window and then looked at Lyra and nodded, she smirked and looked at the man, "we better go, I think I see our father now" she said, she looked once out the window and then got up picking up the bag, Sarah got up also and walked with Lyra towards the door, she looked back at the man who was still sitting at the table gob smacked, his Daemon was sitting under the table with the same expression in her face, Pan and Alfie both flew as birds beside one another, smiling gleefully at each other, as were Sarah and Lyra as they walked out the store and went into a nearby crowd to stay hidden.

They walked in silence for quite sometime, finally Sarah turned to Lyra and whispered "where we gonna go? We must have walked for miles" Lyra only shrugged and kept walking. After a while Sarah had the feeling they were being followed, she turned her head all around as if trying to spot something, she frowned and kept walking on with Lyra, after a bit she looked round again, she then saw a shadow in an ally way behind them, she moved closer to Lyra and whisper to her, "theirs someone following us" Lyra glanced round and saw the shadow and turned back to Sarah, "on three run" she whispered back, "one" Lyra said quietly, Sarah glanced round again as Lyra counted "two" Lyra said again glancing round herself now, "three!" she cried out louder this time and both of them ran for their lives, Sarah glanced back and saw two men chasing them, they were Gobblers Sarah just knew it.

They both continued to run up the street trying to get away from the men chasing them – who they were sure were Gobblers. They then came to a split in the road, Sarah turned to Lyra "split up, meet you at the docks" she said, Lyra nodded and they each ran down different paths.

Sarah ran a good few streets until she stopped and leaned against the wall breathing deeply and sharply, bending over as she did like she was going to be sick. She then stood up straight and looked up and down the street, it seemed deserted so she assumed she was safe.

Suddenly she felt something strong smelling cover her mouth, Sarah tried to yell out, but whoever was holding her mouth had a firm grip. She struggled for a moment and then felt herself grow weak and then her eyes closed and everything went blank, the last thing she remembered was being lifted off her feet and carried and then her mind shut off completely.

**Writers note**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I just had really bad writers block. I will try and update more often I promise**


	10. The North

The North

When Sarah came round she felt the ground moving beneath her, she struggled to open her eyes but it was so hard, she still felt so tired. Eventually she managed to forced her eyes open, her surroundings were blurred but she was sure she could see figures moving around her and low voices whispering; "she's waking up, look" one voice said, "they must have drugged her or something" another said the rest was just noise to Sarah.

Gradually her focus became clearer and she began to make out small faces watching her, she managed to push herself up so she was sitting and she rubbed her eyes trying to focus her eyes properly. She then looked round at the kids, "where am I?" she asked them curiously. No one spoke for a moment and then one of the older kids said, "don't you know? You where caught." Sarah frowned slightly "what?" she replied looking at the boy who had spoken, "the Gobblers caught ya" he added. Sarah sat in silence for a moment taking in everything that was said; 'she was caught. She had been taken. She was helpless.' Sarah thought starring straight ahead as if in a trance, it was all up to Lyra now to safe Billy and Roger and everyone else. She looked round at the kids again "does anyone know where we're going?" she asked them but none of them said a word, they just stood there shifting about and looking away, Sarah sighed "well anyone know where we are?" she tried again, a little boy, younger than she was spoke up "we're in a van, I think they're taking us to a boat" he said, Sarah starred at him and them looked away, thinking "well" she said after a moment or two "looks like we're going to have to find out where their taking us when we get there" Sarah said again and laid back down on the floor.

The boy had been right, once they departed the van the men started to lead them towards a boat waiting at the docks, Sarah looked round as she walked wondering if Lyra might be around here but then she considered the amount of time they had been in the van and concluded that they must be somewhere outside London by now.

They were then all told to stop by the boat and wait, Sarah looked round wondering what was going to happen now. Suddenly there was a noise from behind them, everyone turned their heads to see a cart driving towards the group of kids and adults, it stopped just a little behind them and the door was opened by one of the men. Sarah's heart then fell down into her stomach as she saw who stepped out onto the dock, standing there in front of the group of kids was the slim, tall figure of Mrs Coulter with her Golden Monkey Daemon on her shoulder, his mean little eyes scanning the group of kids just as Mrs Coulter was doing as if looking for something or someone.

Sarah ducked her head down as Mrs Coulter began to walk round the group, she stood beside one of the men and spoke quietly for a moment and then she turned back to the kids and smiled sweetly; a sick, intoxicating smile that Sarah now loathed deeply, Mrs Coulter starred at the kids for a moment and they all starred back, Sarah still kept her head down and made sure she was well hidden in the crowd, thankfully because she was small this made it harder for her to be noticeable in the group, she then heard Mrs Coulter's soft, sweet voice "now children, we must get you inside, it is dreadfully cold out here" she stopped for a moment, her eyes scanning the group all the time "now climb on into the boat and get below deck and I will come and see you in a moments time"

Keeping her head low Sarah followed the group of kids onto the boat, she glanced behind her to see Mrs Coulter walk back to the man and begin to talk quietly to him again, she strained to heard what they were saying but it was no good so she turned her head to the front again and walked on up the ramp and into the boat.

When they were below deck they were placed into a biggish room altogether and given a hot drink and biscuits, Sarah took a cup and a biscuit and went straight to the back of the room and sat in a place well hidden from the door as possible so it would be more difficult for her to be seen if Mrs Coulter came in.

Minutes passed when the door suddenly opened making a few of the kids jump in fright, two men came in and stood on either side of the door as Mrs Coulter herself walked in after, Sarah starred at her crouching low so as to be hidden more, she caught one of the girls beside her whisper "you'd think she was the queen or summon from they way the men act" Sarah forced herself not to laugh or giggle as she thought to herself; 'she definitely acts like she is' but she forced back the laugh and stayed quiet, watching Mrs Coulter look round at them all, smiling sweetly still she said "now then children" her voice was so soft and enchanting, she saw the other kids look like they were being hypnotized but she stayed strong and didn't let the voice make a fool of her as she listened, "you are all here to help us with our work, it shouldn't take long then afterwards you can all go home back to your families" Sarah frowned as she heard this, 'It can't be true, she's lying' she thought to herself.

A little boy spoke making Sarah glance up, her head raised ever so slightly "miss?" the boy asked "are we going to be staying here?" he was shaky and nervous, Sarah glanced towards Mrs Coulter who's smile did not weaver, she simply said "no no dear, you will be taken on this boat to another safe place where you will stay for a little while and be well cared for" Sarah's frown deepened, she could see right through Mrs Coulter and her lies, no way anything she was saying was true.

After a moment or two while Mrs Coulter continued to scan the room and then said "now before your taken off on the boat I will take each of you one at a time and we will write a note to your parents to let them know you are fine" Sarah frowned staring at Mrs Coulter with pure hatred, one thing was for sure she was not going to go with her again.

Mrs Coulter had starting taking kids one by one into another room and each talk lasted roughly 10 minutes each. They soon had everyone seen to except Sarah. One of the men came over to her and lifted her to her feet then began to walk her towards the room Mrs Coulter was behind, just as the door was opened Sarah pulled her hood up and made sure her face and hair was completely hidden, she was then walked into the room and sat on a seat opposite Mrs Coulter, there was the sound of footsteps, the door opening and closing, then silence, she was alone with Mrs Coulter.

Sarah felt hands on her hood and she shifted back holding it up, "im…im cold.." she said in a voice that was not her own, it was more high pitched and squeaky, she saw Mrs Coulter frown slightly but then smiled "very well dear" she said softly as she got a piece of paper and a pen "now, what would you like to write to your mother and father?" she asked kindly, Sarah stayed silent for a moment, "I want to go back to them" she said in the same squeaky voice, she watched Mrs Coulter's face as her smile did not weaver "oh my dear, you'll see them again soon but we just need your help with a few things" she replied.

Sarah said nothing, she then felt Alfie who was a mouse at her neck fidget slightly, and Sarah glanced at the Golden Monkey beside Mrs Coulter who was watching Sarah closely with his mean little eyes. Sarah then looked back at Mrs Coulter and watched as she began writing on the piece of paper, she then looked at Sarah again and smiled sweetly, Sarah kept on making sure her hood was completely covering her face. Then she saw Mrs Coulter frown and look at Sarah's chest; Sarah looked down and saw her golden locket was just visible from under her coat, she tried to move the opening of the coat so the locket was more hidden but Mrs Coulter had already seen "what's that dear?" she asked kindly, Sarah didn't looked up at Mrs Coulter, she kept her eyes downwards "just something my mummy gave me" she said in a low, sad voice.

Sarah then saw Mrs Coulter reaching out slowly; she moved back slightly but was to slow. Mrs Coulter got hold of the locket and held it in her palm for a moment; Sarah still didn't dare look up. Then all it all happened so quickly, Mrs Coulter moved her hand from the locket and in an instant Sarah's hood was pulled off her head revealing her face, Sarah kept her eyes focused on the ground not wanting to look Mrs Coulter in the eyes, but she couldn't help it, her eyes flicked upwards to stare into Mrs Coulters.

There was an intake of breath from Mrs Coulter and then "Sarah!" she said as she reached and put her hand on Sarah chin forcing her head up so Sarah was starring direct into Mrs Coulter's eyes. Sarah starred for a moment and then glanced her eyes down. Nothing happened for a minute and then without warning Mrs Coulter landed a huge blow across Sarah's cheek, making Sarah gasp and cry out in pain, she put her hand to her cheek and looked up at Mrs Coulter, frowning angrily.

Mrs Coulter frowned back for a moment and then she brought Sarah to her and held her gently in her arms and stroked her hair saying soothingly, "oh Sarah dear" her kind voice gentle voice "why on earth did you run away?"

Mrs Coulter held Sarah to her for a long time and then finally let go and put her hands on Sarah's face, lifting her head "where is Lyra dear?" she asked her gently, Sarah starred for a moment and then shrugged "I don't know, we…we separated" she said as she glanced down again and Mrs Coulter let go and stood up, "well at least I have you back dear" she said and took hold of Sarah's hand, gently pulling her to her feet and brought her out the room.

A few of the men were waiting outside for Mrs Coulter, they stood up straight as she emerged and then made to take Sarah, but Mrs Coulter kept hold of Sarah's hand "I will be taking this one with me on the zeppelin" she said to the men, they nodded and stood aside letting Mrs Coulter and Sarah pass and walk off the boat.

Sarah frowned slightly, she said nothing for a while and then as they got to a huge red zeppelin she looked up at Mrs Coulter "where are we going?" she asked her curiously as they walked onto the transport and went into the front room. Mrs Coulter sat Sarah down into one of the chairs and then sat in the one opposite and looked at Sarah "we're going to the north dear" she said simply "just like you always wanted" Sarah starred at Mrs Coulter and then looked towards the window as the zeppelin began to move and they were off.

Sometime later Sarah asked to go for a sleep and Mrs Coulter took her towards a bedroom and got her into bed, she kissed her gently on the cheek and then stroked her hair back "sleep well darling" she said and then got up and went out, locking the door behind her so Sarah couldn't get out. Sarah frowned as she heard the click but she closed her eyes anyway and fell asleep instantly, Alfie curled up beside her – cat formed.

Days passed and they finally arrived up north, Sarah and Mrs Coulter were in the front room. Mrs Coulter was happily sipping her tea and Sarah stood at the window looking out at the frosty landscape, she then saw a building come into view. She frowned wondering what it was but then the thought was disturbed when Mrs Coulter said "that's were we will stay for a little while Sarah and then we will go back home" Sarah looked round at Mrs Coulter as she spoke and then looked out the window again thinking only one thing. She was not going back to live with Mrs Coulter.


	11. Bolvangar

Bolvangar

Sarah remained by the window until the zeppelin was tied off and the steps were in place. Mrs Coulter then got up, walked over to Sarah and took her hand gently but firmly and began ushering her out.

As soon as they stepped outside onto the ramp, Sarah was expecting to be met with the freezing coldness of the winter wind. But it never came, she frowned slightly, she felt her arm, no goose bumps, she didn't feel the slightest bit cold. In fact believe it or not she felt almost cool and pleasant, as if this was the temperature she was ment to be in.

Mrs Coulter obviously hadn't realized Sarah felt no cold, as she placed her arm around Sarah while walking down the ramp and towards the building up ahead. They got to the door and it was opened by a tall man, with short brown hair, long coat with fur round the collar and his Daemon was a lizard on his shoulder. Mrs Coulter walked passed him her hands on Sarah's shoulders now as she walked her through the door, "good evening Mrs Coulter" the man said bowing his head slightly, he glanced at Sarah and then back at Mrs Coulter "would you like me to take her to a room?" he asked but Mrs Coulter shook her head "no please make up another bed in my chambers, she will be staying with me" Mrs Coulter replied her hands still lay on Sarah's shoulders, the man nodded and walked off to do this.

Mrs Coulter then began to walked Sarah down the corridor without saying a word, Sarah looked round as they went trying to see into the rooms as they passed them but it was no good. They then stopped outside one of the doors and Mrs Coulter lead Sarah in. It appeared to be some kind of meeting room; there was a round table in the middle of the room with chairs placed all rounds it. Mrs Coulter sat Sarah down in one of the chairs and then walked to the door again, she turned to face Sarah "stay here Sarah, do NOT go wondering about" she said in a firm voice and then walked out of the room, Sarah head the clicking off her heels as she walked but it soon faded away into the distance.

Sarah sat in the room looking round as she did; it was a very plain room, with bare walls and no furniture except for the table and chairs in the middle. Sarah then stood up and started walking around the room, she went to the door and pulled it open peering out into the corridor finding it deserted, she bit her lip slightly considering the idea on her mind, wondering if she should do it. But just as she was going to she heard voices coming towards her and she closed the door again and went to sit back on the seat.

What felt like half an hour later Sarah heard the door open again, she turned to see Mrs Coulter come back in. She stood at the door and then held out her hand "come Sarah, bedtime" she said gently. Sarah sat stubbornly for a moment but was to tired to argue so she got up and walked over taking Mrs Coulter's hand, she was then brought out the room and up the corridor to another room.

This room was more grander than the last one, it was in Sarah's opinion fit for a queen; there was a double bed against the back wall with posh looking sheets, a small dressing table – upon it were accessories such as hairbrush, perfumes and make up. Sarah then noticed another small singled bed had been made up and was by the double bed but a little apart.

Mrs Coulter let go of Sarah's hand and went to the wardrobe, she took out a nightdress that would just fit Sarah "I got this for you earlier" she said giving it to Sarah "go change into it" Sarah took it saying nothing and turned and went through a door into a private bathroom and got changed into the nightdress. It was just a plain white one, which was quite comfortable.

Sarah came back out to the bedroom and walked over to the single bed and got under the covers and lay down. Mrs Coulter walked over to her and knelt down, she stroked Sarah's cheek gently and kissed her forehead "goodnight dear" she whispered softly "your safe with me" Sarah said nothing, she just turned over onto her other side and faced her back to Mrs Coulter, closing her eyes. She heard Mrs Coulter give a soft sigh and then a moment later heard her heels walk across the room, Sarah peeked out through her eyelashes and saw Mrs Coulter go into the bathroom. Sarah frowned at her and then closed her eyes again and fell asleep; Alfie curled up in his cat form beside her.

Sarah woke next day and sat up in the bed. She was alone for now which she was fine with, she'd rather be alone than have Mrs Coulter shadowing her all the time. Sarah got up out off bed and went over to the door and pulled and not to her surprise she found it was locked, she sighed and walked back to the bed and sat down on the side looking down, Alfie sat beside her in his ermine form "we've got to get out of here" he said to her, Sarah looked down at him "how? We don't ever know where about we are exactly and we would we go?" she replied, but before Alfie could answer Sarah heard a key in the lock. She shuffled up the bed and got back into the covers making it seem like she'd just woken up, she laid her head down as the door opened.

Mrs Coulter came in followed by a man carrying a tray of food, his dog Daemon at his heels. He laid the tray on the dressing table and then walked back out the room closing the door behind him. Sarah looked at Mrs Coulter as she sat on the bed beside her then reached over and stroked her cheek gently with her finger "sleep well dear?" she asked her kindly, Sarah said nothing and just looked away from Mrs Coulter.

A moment later there was a knock on the door "come in" Mrs Coulter called out her hand now stroking Sarah's hair as she looked round at the door. A man came in, he looked at both of them for a second and then said "we are ready ma'am" and Mrs Coulter nodded "I'll be right there" she replied and the man walked out, shutting the door as he went.

Mrs Coulter looked at Sarah, "now dear, stay here in the room and eat your breakfast, I'll be back in a minute" she said, she then leaned forward and kissed Sarah's head softly and stroked her hair once more, before standing up and walking to the door and out. Just before she walked away Sarah heard a tiny click, which obviously ment Mrs Coulter had looked the door.

Sarah watched her go frowning all the time as she did. After a moment Sarah pushed back the covered and started walking round the room, "there must be a way to sneak around the building," she said. Alfie then flew upward as a sparrow and hovered by an air vent "what about this? Its just big enough for you to crawl through" he said, Sarah came over bring a chair with her and leant it against the wall. When she stood upon it she could just see into the vent "perfect" she said and then opened the flap, which Alfie then held open for her. She pushed herself up and slid through, Alfie then came in and let the vent door shut behind them, Sarah then began to crawl, Alfie now a mouse beside her.

She travelled for a fair bit and it was a far from easy journey. She was cramped and occasionally had to climb over some heated pipes, which were burning at the touch. Finally she made it to a spot were voices could be heard. Stopping by an opening she lifted it carefully and peered into the room beyond.

The brightness of the room that greeted her at first strained her eyes, but once she was used to this she could make out everything more clearer; it seemed to be a bright, white chamber of some kind, there were controls all around the room and right in the middle was some sort of strange machine. Even though she had no idea what it was the sight of it still made shivers run down her body.

She then watched as a boy was walked over to the machine and placed into one side of the mesh cage, his Daemon into the other. The boy was wearing a blindfold over his eyes, but he was awake, "what's going on?" he asked in a fearful voice and with a jolt Sarah realised that it was Billy Costa!

Mrs Coulter then walked over to the side of the cage "not to worry dear" she said in a soothing voice, she then looked at the man and nodded. Sarah watched as they pressed some switches and then right in the middle of the mesh cage a glowing, bright blue light appeared at the very top. The man then pulled a leaver and the light began to lower to the bottom, slowly.

It was a horrible sight, Billy was screaming and crying in pain, he looked at his Daemon longingly calling out to her "Ratter! RATTER!" Sarah heard him shout. Looking round she saw Mrs Coulter and the others just standing there watching intently, Sarah felt tears trickle down her cheeks as she got hold of Alfie with one hand and held him close to her, both were trembling violently.

A soon as the blade reached the bottom, Billy fell limp on the floor of the machine and his Daemon was nothing more than a blue ghost. A man walked to the machine and opened the cage, his Daemon took Ratter and placed him into another smaller cage on the floor and closed it shut. The man was checking Billy. Sarah held her breath.

The man finally looked up "he's still alive" he said, Mrs Coulter nodded, "put him in the zeppelin and I will deal with him when I leave" she ordered simply. The man nodded picking Billy up and laid him on a table then covered him with a blanket, so he was completely hidden from view, with the help of another man they pushed the table out he room.

Mrs Coulter was soon the only one left in the room. She stood beside the machine for a moment and Sarah watched her with pure hatred 'how dare she let that happen to Billy! How dare they do that to her best friend' she thought, she only hoped Roger was still safe, "the wicked, old witch" she mouthed to Alfie who nodded in agreement. Mrs Coulter then turned and walked to the door, Sarah gasped silently.

She lowered the vent carefully and began to shuffle back the way she came. It took quicker then she thought it would to get back to the room, when she did she opened the air vent and jumped down, then dragged the chair back to where it came from and she sat down at the dressing table to eat her breakfast.

A few moments later the door was unlocked and opened, Sarah looked round, her mouth full of scrambled egg. She was forcing herself to eat so Mrs Coulter wouldn't ask questions, but the thought of what had just happened to Billy made her want to throw up big time.

She watched as Mrs Coulter walked to the closet and picked out some winter clothes for Sarah "get dressed dear" she said as she laid them onto Sarah's bed. Sarah stood up and frowned "where are we going?" she asked curiously.

Mrs Coulter got a pair of black shoes and laid them on the floor next to the clothes. She then straightened up and looked round at Sarah "Svalbard" she replied simply.


	12. Ragnar Sturlusson

Ragnar Sturlusson

Sarah and Mrs Coulter set out for Svalbard as soon as Sarah was dressed and ready. When Sarah refused to wear a coat Mrs Coulter had forced it on her, fastening it up to the neck, she didn't want the coat mainly because she wanted to see if she could stand outside without feeling cold again, like what happened when they arrived.

Mrs Coulter held Sarah's hand as they hurried onto the awaiting zeppelin, as they got on Sarah realised that this must be where Billy is; maybe she could look for him. They went into the front room and Mrs Coulter sat down in one of the chairs, but Sarah remained standing even when they started to take off.

After a few moments silence in which time Mrs Coulter was pouring some tea Sarah said "I need to go to the bathroom" Mrs Coulter looked up "alright dear, but come straight back please" she replied, Sarah nodded and went out the room and starting heading up the hall. As she walked she peered into a couple of rooms, trying to find out where Billy could be. She got to the end of the hall and opened the last door then went in after seeing it was empty.

She looked around the room hoping to find Billy somewhere, but had no luck. Sarah sighed and sat down at a desk, thinking to herself.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear the door open behind her. A minute later something strong smelling was covering her mouth then a soft voice whispered in her ear "its alright sweetheart, its for your own good" came Mrs Coulter's voice.

Sarah was pulling, trying to get away but she felt herself growing weaker all the time. She finally gave in after one last weak pull before her eyes closed and her head dropped to the side, her body fell back against Mrs Coulter and everything went blank.

When Sarah came round, she found herself lying on a double bed, Alfie beside her in his mouse form. Sarah sat up and looked round wondering how long she'd been asleep for. The door then opened and Mrs Coulter walked in smiling at Sarah, "good your awake now dear, have a nice sleep?" she said kindly "I found you asleep in the sitting room, so I brought you here into the bedroom" she added while sitting down on the edge of the bed. Sarah frowned slightly but said nothing.

There was a moments silence and then Mrs Coulter reached over and took Sarah's hand "come on then dear" she said sweetly "we're almost there" Sarah frowned still but decided not to argue, so she stood up and went with Mrs Coulter out the room.

The zeppelin soon landed and the ramp was put into place. Mrs Coulter put Sarah's coat back on her then put on her own and taking Sarah's hand she walked down the ramp. As they descended Sarah looked round; there was not much in sight, except for a huge ice berg palace with ice bears guarding all around. You'd of thought this would make Sarah scared but didn't. She felt almost the bravest she'd ever felt in her life.

Sarah walked with Mrs Coulter through the snow towards the palace and then stopped by one of the bears "I wish to address King Ragnar Sturlusson" Mrs Coulter said simply to him, the bear frowned but said, "wait here!" and he turned to go into the palace. The other bears around them were looking over at Sarah and Mrs Coulter, Sarah starred back at them but Mrs Coulter kept her gaze on the palace, hold Sarah's hand all the time.

The bear soon came back out and over towards them, "you may go in" he said to them and stood aside to let them pass. Mrs Coulter nodded and walked forwards bringing Sarah with her as she did. They walked into the palace and up a long walkway; Sarah starred ahead and could just make out the form of a large ice bear sitting on what appeared to be a thrown. As they got closer Sarah saw he was holding something with his paw, and when they were right up she realized it was a ragged doll. She puzzled for a moment and then remembered what Mrs Coulter had said about the bear king wanting a Daemon of his own. Sarah starred at the doll and with a laughable thought realised the doll almost resembled Mrs Coulter herself, Sarah tried not to laugh out loud.

The bear then began to speak, it was a loud harsh voice and Sarah got a whiff of rotten fish when he spoke; "Lady Coulter" he said politely "what can I do for you?" Mrs Coulter kept hold of Sarah's hand but kept her focus on the beat in front of her, "you have news of Lord Asriel?" she asked him simply in her soft, sweet voice. This made Sarah turn her head sharply, she looked at Mrs Coulter and then at Ragnar as he answered, "we have him hidden away in a fortress on the outside of Svalbard" he said, Mrs Coulter frowned slightly "and he has no work? He can not carry on with his research?" she asked hastily.

There was a silence, Sarah looked from Mrs Coulter to the bear sitting on his thrown then Ragnar broke the silence, "he managed to sneak some of his work into the fortress" Sarah looked back at Mrs Coulter and saw her frown harden "I clearly said he was to be kept away with no work at all" she said firmly, Sarah felt the grip on her hand tighten slightly and Sarah bit her lip trying not to show it hurt. After a minute Mrs Coulter spoke again "very well, he shall have to be dealt with by the Magisterium" Sarah looked up in alarm and shock wondering what on earth that ment.

They were soon leaving the palace, which delighted Sarah truly for she didn't think she could stand the smell in the place a moment longer. Mrs Coulter walked them back to the zeppelin and went aboard and into the front room. Sarah went to stand by the window while Mrs Coulter took a seat and sat back in it then sighed to herself. Sarah heard this but did not react to it.

It wasn't until the zeppelin had taken off and they were on their way a bit when Sarah finally went away from the window and sat down opposite Mrs Coulter. She looked at the floor for a bit and then glanced up "what are you going to do to him? Lord Asriel?" she asked curiously. Mrs Coulter looked up at Sarah and smiled sweetly "that's nothing for you to worry about dear" she said kindly, Sarah frowned and stood up "he's my uncle! Of course it is!" she cried. She felt ready to hit Mrs Coulter really hard as she starred down at her.

Mrs Coulter frowned as she looked up at Sarah "do no raise your voice to me young lady!" she said firmly "now sit down at once!" Sarah frowned still but she did as she was told and sat back into her seat, she looked away from Mrs Coulter the rest of the journey.

Hours later they arrived back at Bolvangar. Mrs Coulter was starring out the window, Sarah saw her smile slightly and she frowned wondering what was happing outside, but she stayed back from the window and sat back in her seat. The zeppelin then docked and the ramp was put in place, Mrs Coulter took hold of Sarah's hand and led her to the door of the zeppelin to depart.

**Sorry this is a little rubbish, I had BIG writers block here **


	13. The Truth

The Truth

As Sarah walked of the zeppelin with Mrs Coulter she noticed all the kids huddled outside getting checked off by one of the nurses, obviously there had been a fire drill or something she thought. Sarah kept her head down as Mrs Coulter held onto her hand and went over to one of the men and spoke quietly for a moment, not even Sarah could hear what they were saying.

Sarah took a quick glanced up and saw all the kids being ushered in. As she starred at the group for one split moment she had seen the back of Lyra's bushy, brown hair, but she shook her head knowing that it couldn't be true. The kids were soon back inside the building and Mrs Coulter finished speaking to the man then began to walk towards the building herself, she looked at one of the nurses "have some food brought to my chambers please" she said to her and the nurse nodded, Mrs Coulter led Sarah into the building and up the corridor.

Before they went to the bedroom, Mrs Coulter stopped outside a door and looked through the small, circular window. As she was so small Sarah could not see into it, but due to the chatter that had just died away at that very moment she took it to be the canteen.

After a minute or two they walked on towards the bedroom. Once they were there Mrs Coulter let go off Sarah's hand and took off her own coat and hung it up in the wardrobe, she also took off her gloves putting them away neatly. Sarah stood for a moment doing or saying nothing then took off her own coat and laid it down on the bed, she then processed to the dressing table and sat down upon the chair, she looked down and sighed softly to herself.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door and a nurse came in carrying the tray of food. She walked across the room, placed the tray down on the dressing table and walked back out, closing the door behind her. Sarah looked down at the food, it looked appetizing but she really didn't feel hungry at all. Mrs Coulter walked up behind her and placed her hands onto Sarah's shoulders, then leaned down to kiss her hair softly "eat up dear" she said gently "I'll be back soon, remember do not go sneaking about" Sarah glanced down so she wasn't making eye contact with Mrs Coulter in the mirror, then after a moment Sarah felt the hands lift from her shoulders and heard the clicking of Mrs Coulters heels walk away towards the door, the door opened and closed and Sarah then heard the tiny click of a key being turned in the lock, Sarah sighed and looked round at the door and then back at her food, after a bit she picked up her fork and started to eat slowly, occasionally flicking her food about on the plate. As she eats the food was like cardboard in her mouth.

Later on Sarah was sat on the edge of the bed as Mrs Coulter searched through the wardrobe for a nightdress. She soon straightened up and walked over to Sarah handing her a plain, white nightdress. Sarah takes it and processed to the bathroom to get changed into it, as soon as she emerges from the bathroom Sarah walks to the bed and climbs up onto it, Mrs Coulter walks over and tucks Sarah in so she is comfy, Sarah kept her head facing away from Mrs Coulter as she did this then feels a hand on her head and stroking her hair gently, then a kiss is placed on her cheek "goodnight dear" Mrs Coulter whispered softly and then stands up and walks away from the bed and out the room, locking the door behind her. Sarah considered for a moment of crawling through the air vents again to spy, but as she thought about this she discovered she was to tired and comfy to move, her eyes drooped slightly and soon she felt herself falling fast asleep. As she slept she had the most horrible dream of her life…

_She was standing in that bright, white chamber starring at the horrid machine, but it was not that which worried her it was who was being placed in, Lyra! Sarah tried to run to her but she couldn't lift her feet not matter how hard she tried, it was as if they had been glued to the ground, she cried and shouted Lyra's name, but it was as if she couldn't be heard. Then a man flicked the switches and the machine hummed into life, the leaver was pulled and the pale, blue light began to makes it way slowly towards the bond between Lyra and Pan. Sarah tried to shout out again but she got the same response, like no one could hear or see her and she still could not move her feet. She then saw someone come in out the corner of her eye; she turned to find Mrs Coulter standing there. Sarah saw her stare at the men and then look at the machine, she then watched as Mrs Coulter froze with fear and shock, she stumbled slightly grabbing hold of a table to keep balance, "do something!" Sarah shouted but again no one heard a word she said. The room then began to get even brighter and she saw everything around her start to fade away and she felt as if she were being pulled away from the scene, she struggled to see through the brightness "NO LYRA!" she shouted holding out her arms, trying to keep Lyra in sight._

"LYRA!" Sarah cried as she woke with a start and sat bolt up right in bed. Her breathing was coming out all deep and heavy, she was hot and sweating as if she had just run for miles, Alfie was agitated "you…you don't think its true? Do you?" Sarah asked him in a soft, scared voice "No! It can't be" he replied to her firmly, Sarah picked up Alfie and held him close to her in his cat form.

Just then she heard footsteps outside the door and then the key in the lock. Sarah lay back down quickly and turned so her back was to the door but kept her eyes open and her ears pricked, listening intently. The door opened and closed, feet walked across the floor and the sound of a little moan could be heard, Sarah peered round and seen Mrs Coulter lay something or someone onto her own double bed, Sarah turned round fully and sat up slowly starring over at the figure, trying to see better.

Mrs Coulter then moved slightly and Sarah seen the familiar mess of brown hair "Lyra?" she cried without thinking making Mrs Coulter to turn sharply, Sarah jumped down of her bed and raced over to the other and climbed up then knelt by Lyra. She shook her slightly but Mrs Coulter got hold of Sarah's arm "let her rest dear" she said gently and sadly, Sarah frowned "what happened?" she asked intently but Mrs Coulter said nothing, she just stood up and walked to the door and out, locking it behind her. Sarah frowned still, she then looked down at Lyra and lay beside her hugging her gently, Alfie cuddled next to Pan and they both fell asleep.

"Sarah?" came a loud distant voice, Sarah jolted awake and looked up to see Lyra sitting up straight, looking down at her, Sarah gasped in delight and sprang up hugging Lyra tightly who was doing the same in return. She had her eyes closed lightly "I thought I'd never see you again" Sarah said happily "what happened?" but before Lyra could answer, the key turned in the lock and the door opened.

Mrs Coulter then walked in carrying two cups, she smiled at both girls "good your awake" she said as she walked to the bed and placed the cups down on the bedside table then sat on the edge of the bed

Sarah frowned and shuffled away slightly from Mrs Coulter, she looked at Lyra who did the same "im so glad to have the both of you again" Mrs Coulter said gently as she reached over to them, Lyra was closest so she managed to stroke her hair gently "I can't tell you how happy I am" Sarah continued to frown at Mrs Coulter.

After a few minutes of silence, in which Mrs Coulter continued to stroke both the girls hair then Lyra spoke "they…they were going to…. to cu…." She broke off as tears streamed down her cheeks; Mrs Coulter made hushing sounds and then brought Lyra close to her, hugging her gently. Sarah watched this frowning still 'her dream had been real' she thought but did not express this out loud, Sarah then spoke up "why! Why do they do that?" she said stubbornly, Mrs Coulter frowned curiously at Sarah "how do you know?" she asked, "I saw it! I saw them do it to Billy!" Sarah replied, Lyra then pulled out of Mrs Coulter's lose grip and shuffled back to next to Sarah and held her hand gently.

Mrs Coulter sighed slightly "its for their own good darling" she said looking from Sarah to Lyra and back again, "its Dust ain't it" Lyra said suddenly, making Mrs Coulter stare at her "did the doctors tell you this?" she asked curiously and Lyra shook her head "the kids know it, they all talk about it" Sarah then came in "if its so good why don't you let them do it to us" she said. Mrs Coulter starred for a moment, saying nothing and then she sighed "I didn't want you to know yet, but I suppose I should tell you" she said, she closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breathing, when she opened her eyes once more and began to explain.

Sarah listened closely as Mrs Coulter began to speak, "I'm sorry to say that the both of you have been lied to all these years" she said and sighed silently, Lyra then spoke "I know. You mother and Lord Asriel's my father" she said. Both Sarah and Mrs Coulter looked at Lyra with shock, "how do you know?" Mrs Coulter asked, mystified and Sarah just starred, wide eyed with shock "the gypitions told me" Lyra replied, Sarah then looked at Mrs Coulter who was still looking surprised but looked passed it and said "well I suppose you were bound to find out sooner or later" Mrs Coulter said and turned her head to Sarah "I'm not to am I?" she asked, Mrs Coulter shook her head "well technically no" she said "but I am your legal guardian, you see your mother gave you to me after she died, so that makes me like your adopted mother" Sarah starred in utter shock, at Mrs Coulter "so…who was my mother?" she asked slowly, there was silence then before the reply of "her name was Ariana and she was a witch" Sarah's mouth dropped open "so…I'm….I'm a witch…." She said in a whisper and Mrs Coulter nodded "yes dear you are" she replied simply.

Sarah looked down, sitting in shock at what she had been told 'how can this be?' she thought to herself 'it can't be true' she looked up at Mrs Coulter and saw something in her eyes she'd never seen before; it was a look of sadness and regret 'she was telling the truth' Sarah thought, she then glanced over at Lyra and noticed she was still frowning, when Mrs Coulter started to speak again Sarah looked back round "you both should know I regretted everyday giving you up, but it was the only way to keep both of you safe from harm" she said and then sighed slightly to herself, Sarah glanced down thinking.

Sarah still couldn't believe what she had heard, when Mrs Coulter spoke again Sarah looked up, "im so glad to have both of you back, you don't know how happy I am" she said, Sarah looked away again and Mrs Coulter continued to stroke her and Lyra's hair. After a moments silence Mrs Coulter said "Lyra…I believe the Master of Jordan gave you something before you left, something to look after" Sarah glanced at Lyra and saw her clutch the shoulder bag she had close to her, "you see it wasn't the Master's to give" Mrs Coulter continued "it was left in his care…it would be much better if you let me have it"

Sarah glanced at Mrs Coulter then at Lyra, "alright…I suppose" Lyra said and to Sarah's astonishment Lyra put her hand into the bag and took out a small, blue time; 'what was she doing?' Sarah though to herself as Lyra handed the tin to Mrs Coulter.

Mrs Coulter took it without hesitation "what I funny old tin. Did you put it in here to keep safe?" she asked, but before she could wait for an answer Mrs Coulter stood up and went to the dressing table. There she picked up a penknife, flicked it open and began to scrape away the solder around the rim. Sarah then felt a nudged and she looked round "get ready" Lyra whispered, Sarah frowned, puzzled and looked back at Mrs Coulter, the Golden Monkey was now sitting on the table ripping at the solder with his nails, showing Mrs Coulter's insistence.

The solder was completely off and the Golden Monkey opened the tin slowly and Mrs Coulter leaned forward. Then it all happened so sudden, the monkey pulled the lid off and something flew out and hit Mrs Coulter right in the face, she shrieked and fell backwards onto the floor, the monkey fell beside her. Sarah starred open mouthed and Lyra tugged her arm "come on!" she cried and sprang off the bed towards the door, she pulled and it opened – Mrs Coulter hadn't locked it. Sarah ran to the door and stopped, she looked back once at Mrs Coulter then ran out after Lyra.


	14. The Rescue

**The Rescue**

Sarah raced on up the corridor after Lyra who then came to a sudden stop making Sarah almost collide with her, "what are we going to do?" Sarah asked her insistently, "there's a plan to escape" Lyra replied "all the kids know about it, they got to get themselves ready when the fire bell goes off" Sarah nodded "and when is that happening?" she asked curiously, "Now!" Lyra replied and she went over to the wall and punched her fist at the fire bell button.

At once a loud shrieking ringing sound filled the place and kids started hurrying out from all doors around them. Lyra pulled at Sarah's arm and hurried along the corridor with the other kids. They got to a pair of double doors and Sarah stopped, Lyra looked back at Sarah frowning, "the machine…it has to be destroyed, you go on with the kids, make sure they've all got their warm clothing on" Sarah said hurriedly and Lyra nodded then ran on. Sarah edged towards the double doors, she pushed the heavy door with all her might and peered in, the room was completely empty so she went in and got to work.

Sarah ran towards the switches and started turning them up full, she then pulled the leaver making the blade begin to move and she picked up a square like instrument and hurled it at the machine just as the blade reached the middle. The object made contact with the blade and the machine exploded.

Sarah ducked to the floor and then stood up again quickly running towards the door and out. The adults were all running about like headless chickens not giving Sarah a second glance, the kids to Sarah's relief were no where to be seen in the building, so Sarah ran on towards the front door and out into the winter snow.

When Sarah's skin made contact with the cold she found it calmly pleasant, she smiled 'she had been right, she felt no cold' Sarah thought to herself, she then looked ahead and saw the kids all grouped together not moving forward she frowned and rushed over to the crowd, pushing her way to the front to find Lyra facing about hundred of the Tartar guards.

Sarah heard Lyra say, "Go on then! Go on!" and one of the guards drew his sword, Sarah gasped but then toughed herself up and stepped forward to stand on Lyra's side, she took her hand and smiled then turned to face the guards and frowned, Roger then came up to Lyra's other side and took her hand also. Sarah saw one of the guards say something to another in their native language then suddenly one of the wolf Daemons sprang out of the group towards the three kids Daemons, but before he got to them the wolf was thrown back by a massive paw, looking up Sarah found herself starring at a gigantic ice bear, standing on its hind legs, beside her Lyra was shouting excitedly "Iorek!" and then bear came back down onto four legs "run Lyra!" he cried as he went to fight the guards. Lyra and Roger ran back to the kids and started trying to usher them on.

The guards started to spread out, a group of them went to handle Iorek and the rest started to round up the kids. Sarah ran around trying to get as many kids to safety as she could, she then screamed as one of the guards grabbed her and she was slung over his shoulder. Sarah kicked and hit at the guard but it was no good he just tightened his grip on her. Then an arrow came out of nowhere and shot into the guards back, inches away from Sarah, she screamed and then guard fell to his knees and then face down in the snow, Sarah's legs were trapped underneath him.

Sarah then saw the figure of a woman fly down from the sky and land beside her "help me!" Sarah cried, struggling under the weight of the guard but the women shook her head. She was young – well looked young, with shoulder length black hair, green eye and pale skin, all she wore was a thin silk dress. She bent down beside Sarah "concentrate" she said to her in a soft voice "you can do it" Sarah starred at the women and then closed her eyes lightly and relaxed herself, she then took a deep breath and with one mighty push lifted the body a couple of inches of her so she was able to slide out from under. She then stood up and looked up at the women who smiled kindly at her and nodded her head as if she were approving Sarah's accomplishment. The women then flew up into the air to rejoin the battle.

Sarah watched her go entranced, she then felt a tug on her arm and turned her head to see Lyra "come on, we got to get the kids away" she cried, Sarah nodded and rushed off with Lyra gathering the kids together again and herded them on, away from Bolvangar and the battle.

The trudged through the snow for what seemed like hours, Sarah was walking amongst the kids making sure they kept on walking and didn't stop once. After a bit she went over to Lyra who was at the front of the group "where are we going, we can't walk forever" Sarah asked her, "the gypitions are close. We get to them and we'll be safe. All of us" Lyra replied, Sarah just nodded in response and went back to helping the other kids.

They soon saw lights in the distance and for one scared moment Sarah thought they'd walked right round in a circle and were heading back to The Station, but she then saw sledges and men upon them and knew instantly it could be no one but the gypitions.

Then they were there, gypitions all around the kids lifting them onto sledges and placing furs around them. Ma Costa come over to Sarah and hugged her gently "im so glad you are safe Sarah" she said softly, then she withdrew and placed a coat around her, but Sarah took it off "im fine, give into one of the other kids, they need it more" she said, Ma Costa frowned slightly but then smiled and nodded "very well come along onto the sledge" she said, "im going with Lyra" Sarah replied and looked round for her.

As she did she heard something, it sounded like a motorized sledge, Sarah looked over at the gypitions sledges, they had all been powered down, she then looked back the way they had come. There was a light in the distance coming towards them; Sarah stood where she was watching, as the light got closer and the noise louder. Then suddenly she was pushed sideways into the snow, she looked up and saw the gypitions preparing to fight, and Lyra was running towards Sarah with Roger by her side.

Then Sarah felt something being whacked against her head and she fell backwards into the snow, her head thumping and her senses hazy. She heard shouts all around her, felt someone lift her and lay her on something hard and vibrating, she could hear Lyra's distant voice shouting "No! Sarah! Sarah!" she saw the blurry shape off someone leaning over her and then all energy left her and she let herself fall limp as she fell unconious against the hard, vibrating floor.


	15. The Flight

The Flight

When Sarah came round the floor beneath her was no longer vibrating, she felt it moving slowly and calmly. She managed to open her eyes and look round, she heard a voice beside her "she's awake" it was Lyra, Sarah managed to push herself up so she was sitting and looked to the side and saw Lyra and Roger, behind her she saw the ice bear Iorek, she'd obviously been leaning against him, "you okay now?" Roger asked her, Sarah nodded "just my head still a little fuzzy. What happened?" she asked.

There was silence for a moment then Lyra spoke up, "you were hit, one of the Tartar guards got you from behind, he hit you on the back of the head with his gun I saw and ran to you but…then Mrs Coulter got to you first, she picked you up and put you on a sledge she had, once I got to you, you were already out. Mrs Coulter then made me come onto the sledge too, and then when she was about to ride off I thought we were done for but Serafina Pekkula came and rescued us, she brought up to Mr Scoresby's ship."

Sarah listened intently, "whose Serafina Pekkula and Mr Scoresby?" she asked curiously, "that would be me" came a voice from the other end of the aircraft. Sarah looked over and saw the witch she has seen before, the one who had shown her she was strong. Serafina smiled at Sarah "lovely to finally meet you Sarah child" she said in that soft, gentle voice. Sarah starred at her "how did you know I could lift that guard?" she asked, Serafina smiled "I knew who you were at first glance, you look so much like your mother" she replied, Sarah's eyes went wide "you knew her? You knew my mother?" she asked insistently, the witch nodded "she was a dear friend of mine, although she was older then me but we were in the same clan" she stopped for a moment and sighed "your mother was my idol, I would follow her everywhere and I learned so much from her, she was like a mentor" she added, Sarah starred at Serafina listening to everything.

Afterwards Serafina said "you should all rest, its still a while till we each Svalbard" Sarah felt Lyra lay down against Iorek and Roger did the same on her other side, Sarah remained sitting up, "please could you tell me more about my mother?" she asked, Serafina just smiled "I will tell you all can. But for now rest child" she replied. Sarah then felt her eyes grow heavy, she then fell back gently and lay once again upon Iorek, in between Lyra and Roger.

Serafina flew back to the front of the aircraft beside Lee Scoresby; she sat down on the edge of the craft "they all tucked in back there?" Lee asked as he looked round at her, Serafina nodded in response, "that little girl Lyra's something ain't she?" Lee added as he continued to steer the craft. Serafina was silent for a moment, she just looked at Lee "there's a prophecy about that child Mr Scoresby" she said, "she will decide of the war that is to come" Lee starred at her "War?" he replied "I don't know anything about a war" there was silence then for a second "you will, tis your war too whether you know it or not"

Lee looked at Serafina and then looked forward again, "and what will this war be about?" he asked her, "freewill Mr Scoresby" she replied, "the Magisterium not only wants to control all of this world, but every world in ever universe. If Asriel finds a way to travel between worlds, nothing will stop them from trying to take over, nothing but the child" Lee glanced at Serafina and then looked away again, "what about the other two?" he asked her "they anything special?" Serafina looked towards the back of the craft and then at Lee "Sarah is a witch like myself, she has not yet come into her full power but when she does she will have to be there to help Lyra on her path, but Lyra must not to know about this, she must fore fill her task without knowing she is doing so" Lee listened to this, intrigued by it all, "so…Lyra has a task ahead and Sarah here is to help her achieve it?" he asked slowly "yes Mr Scoresby" Serafina replied, Lee nodded and said nothing more on the subject and continued to steer the ship towards Svalbard.

A few hours later Lyra and Sarah woke up, Roger still lay asleep against Iorek. Lyra got up and made her way towards the front, Sarah then followed but stayed to the back so it wasn't to crowded up front, "where are we?" Lyra asked Mr Scoresby, "couple of miles from Svalbard now" he called back to them.

Just then the wind began to pick up slightly, causing the craft to rock a little more violently, "winds changing!" Lee cried out "better grab on to something!" Lyra grabbed hold of the side of the ship and Sarah crouched down and held onto the side also. The ship rocked more harder as the wind grew stronger, Sarah ducked her head slightly to make herself lower down, Lyra however remained standing, holding onto the side, she then stood up straight and suddenly Sarah heard a loud scream and Mr Scoresby shouting "LYRA!" Sarah gasped and stood up at once glancing over the side to see Lyra falling through the air towards the ground, "NO! LYRA!" Sarah cried out but Lyra fell out of sight.


	16. The Royal Battle

Royal Battle

The storm soon passed and Lee Scoresby found a safe place to land the craft. They all departed and stood in the snow, Sarah was worrying about Lyra 'what if she was badly hurt' she thought and then ran over to Mr Scoresby "we've got to find Lyra! We've got to!" she cried at him and he turned to face her, "we will, but that storm did a bit of damage to the ship its in no state to fly and we will have a better chance of finding her from above" he replied "but she could be hurt or in danger or worse" Sarah said fearfully.

Iorek then pondered over "I will go on ahead with young Sarah to find Lyra Belacqua" he said, Sarah looked up at Iorek and then back at Lee "you know how dangerous it is, especially for you Iorek" Lee said "you set one paw in Svalbard and…" "I am willing to face those threats, I promised to always protect Lyra Belacqua, I am still in her dept" Iorek butted in. Lee sighed "very well Iorek" he said finally, Sarah looked from one to the other "what about Roger?" she asked, "he can come, the journey may take some time however for I will wear my armour" Sarah nodded gesturing she understood.

As soon as Sarah and Roger were upon Iorek's back they set off, Sarah sat in front holding gently onto Iorek's back, and Roger behind her his arms round Sarah, holding on. As Iorek had said, because of the height of both his armour and the two kids they travelled slower than he could of.

They travelled on for hours, Sarah was beginning to lose the feeling in her legs, but at long last they saw he ice palace of Ragnar Sturlusson in the distance. Sarah then bit her lip slightly 'what if he recognizes her and sends for Mrs Coulter' she thought to herself, but the thought was disturbed by Iorek "something's going on" he said as he looked round at all the ice bears "they are not coming for me" Sarah frowned slightly "well don't complain about it" she replied as she looked round also, the bears did seem like they wanted to attack but they stood their ground just watching them walk up towards the palace.

As they got closer Sarah saw a figure running towards them, she frowned slightly and then gasped realising it was Lyra! Iorek stopped and Sarah slid off his back and ran the rest of the way towards Lyra and hugged her tightly, "I thought you were hurt, or dead or…." Sarah said hurriedly as she hugged Lyra, "Im okay, but I have to talk to Iorek" Lyra replied withdrawing from the hug and then ran up to Iorek and flung his arms around him, "oh Iorek! Iorek dear I've done a terrible thing!" she sobbed into his fur. Sarah frowned slightly as she came up to them also, "what terrible thing?" Iorek asked her gently and Lyra came out of the hug "I told the king I was your Daemon and that he must fight you, if not then they would never let you fight and kill you before you got up close" Lyra said, Sarah's mouth fell open "what? What on earth did you say that for?" she said. Lyra didn't looked round she just continued to stare at Iorek, "Lyra. Lyra Belacqua. No I shall call you Lyra Silvertounge, to fight him is all that I want" Iorek said, "Come little Daemon"

Then with Lyra, Sarah and Roger who had slid down off Iorek back all walking beside the huge ice bear they made their way towards the gathered ice bears all standing in a circle around Ragnar. The group stopped and Iorek looked round at Lyra as she said, "fight well Iorek, you're the real king and he ain't nothing" Sarah smiled slightly and looked at Iorek, "Lyra if I am killed, Scoresby will find you" he said to her and walked on into the centre of the circle, facing Ragnar.

Sarah went to stand round the edge of the circle with Lyra and Roger and took Lyra's hand as she watched Iorek and Ragnar. The two bears gave a loud roar, they charged at each other and the fight began.

It was a brutal sight; Iorek slashed at Ragnar who then slashed even harder back at him, Iorek then charged towards Ragnar but before he could do anything Ragnar swiped, bent low and bit Iorek's paw hard, making him limp slightly as he retreated again. Ragnar laughed and roared in what would have been a smug kind of way. Sarah looked at Iorek, tears filling her eyes at the sight of him limping slowly up to Ragnar; she glanced at Lyra and saw she too had tears in her eyes.

Ragnar laughed again and began calling Iorek pathetic names like; "whimpering cub and miserable scrum and soon to die". Ragnar was to busy with all the name calling he did not notice Iorek clench his paw and bare his teeth, and then with one massive, mighty swipe off his paw he slashed Ragnar's jaw clean off, then he dived forward and ripped out his throat and let the body fall to the floor. Iorek then gave an almighty roar, "BEARS! Who is your king?" he bellowed around the crowd and in an instant every single bear roared in unison "Iorek Brynison!"

Sarah and Lyra both smiled and cheered along with the roars, Lyra then rushed over to Iorek and hugged him dearly. Sarah went over also and reached out her hand and stroked the bears head, "Iorek I thought I'd lost you" Lyra said, her face buried in his fur, Iorek closed his eyes slightly "you still own my contract" he replied and Lyra withdrew, "come I will arrange food for you all" he added and turned to walk off the battle field, Roger ran on over to Lyra and Sarah and the kids all followed the armoured bear.


	17. Lord Asriel's Plan

**Lord Asriel's Plan**

Sarah sat with Lyra, Roger and Iorek outside around a fire. Lyra and Roger sat as close to the fire as they could but Sarah hung back a little, enjoying the pleasant cool air on her bare arms. After I few moments silence Iorek spoke "what will you do know Lyra Silvertounge?" he asked her, Sarah looked over at Lyra who then replied "we need to get to Lord Asriel, to give him the Alethiometer, I just know its where I'm supposed to take it" Sarah frowned slightly but before she could say anything Iorek spoke again, "and what off Mrs Coulter? What will she do when she realises Ragnar is dead?" Lyra looked at him for a moment and then rummaged in her bag taking out the Alethiometer, she then opened it up and began turning the dials to different symbols. Sarah looked over her shoulder, watching curiously.

There was silence while Lyra focused on the compass, and then she looked up "she's on her way here, but she doesn't know about Ragnar yet" Lyra said and then looked back down at the device, "is it us?" Sarah asked "is she after us again?" Lyra looked up slowly and nodded, giving a sigh as she did.

Lyra finished reading the symbols and looked up once again as he closed the compass, "we need to get to Lord Asriel now, before she does because...that's what it is, I understand now, that's what she's after, the Alethiometer same as Lord Asriel, she wants to get to the city in the sky before he does and I think her plans will be far worse then his" Lyra said, Sarah then nodded "lets go then" she replied in response looking round at them all, Lyra looked at Iorek and he got to his feet "I will get two other bears to help us on the journey" he said as he walked off back to the crowd of bears behind them. Sarah looked over at Lyra "how do you know your to take it to him?" she asked her, Lyra thought for a moment then shrugged "I just feel its the thing to do" she replied.

Iorek then came back followed by two other bears, Lyra climbed upon Iorek's back and Sarah and Roger got on the backs of the other two then they were off. Sarah was in front with her bear, for he knew where to go, as he had been one of the bears who placed Lord Asriel into the fortress. They travelled for sometime before finally reaching their destination.

Sarah slid off the bears back when he finally stopped and looked up at the fortress; it was almost like a proper house and from what she could see through the windows it looked pleasantly comfortable inside. Sarah walked up towards the door and pushed it open, then walked into the building to find herself in a hallway, Lyra followed behind and then Roger wondered in after.

Sarah began to walk up the hall looking round as she did, she then saw a flicker of light coming from the door at the far end, on the left hand side so she went towards it. She hesitated for a moment and then pushed it open and walked in, looking round as she did so. It appeared to be a sitting room, there was a comfortable looking sofa and armchair, a large window on the opposite wall, a desk with lots of paperwork at it and sitting at the desk going through some of the papers was Lord Asriel. As he was busy he did not notice them straight away but Stelmaria did and gave a low growl and Asriel turned sharply, he stood up so quickly he knocked the seat back which fell backwards onto the floor "NO!" he shouted angrily "Not you two! Anyone one but you!"

Sarah was startled and she moved back a few steps staring at Lord Asriel with fear and shock, Lyra stood beside her and Roger behind them both. Sarah saw Asriel's head shift slightly and he suddenly to Sarah's surprise relaxed himself, Lyra then stepped forwards "we came to give you the Alethiometer and rescue you from here" she said, Asriel half turned away and bent over his desk to sort out some papers again, "course you did" he said quietly and then turned fully around "Thorold" he called out and his man servant came in through another door, "yes my Lord?" he asked, "drew a bath for these kids and prepare some food" Lord Asriel replied and Thorold nodded and went over to them. He took Roger out of the room first; Lyra and Sarah however remained in the room still staring at Lord Asriel.

Asriel went and sat down in his chair by the fire, Lyra walked over and sat on the sofa opposite and Sarah went to sit beside her. Asriel was silent as he sat staring into the fire, Lyra then stuck her hand in her pocket and took out the Alethiometer and placed it onto the table that sat between the girls and Lord Asriel, he looked at it but did not move to pick it up instead he said "you came here to give it to me?" Lyra nodded "the master told me it was yours so you must need it" Asriel still did not reach over and take it, he stared at the two of them for a moment "tell me how you came to be here" he said, Sarah and Lyra both glanced at each other and then Lyra began to tell her side of the story, Asriel then looked at Sarah once Lyra was finished and she then explained what happened to her, "so you know the truth now" he said once they were both finished, the girls nodded.

There was silence for a moment as Lord Asriel stared at both girls, Sarah looked her eyes downwards not wanting to meet his gaze, and Lyra however stared back at Asriel unblinkingly. Sarah was bursting to ask Asriel how much he knew about her mother, maybe he knew more? But she stayed silent.

When Sarah finally looked up she saw Asriel had got to his feet and was walking over to his desk, Lyra then got up and followed "if you don't need the Alethiometer then what do you need?" she asked him, Sarah stayed seated but swirled round to look at them both, Asriel said nothing for a moment and kept his back to Lyra, "that is none of your concern Lyra" he said simply as he started to sort out his papers again. Lyra frowned at this and was about to argue but Asriel then cut in "now, go have and bath and get washed, there are spares rooms at the back you may stay in them" he said still not looked round at them, Lyra continued to frown but she went back to the table and picked up the Alethiometer then half walked half stormed out, Sarah however remained where she was.

Asriel soon turned round and frowned and he saw Sarah still sitting on the sofa, "run along Sarah" he said simply, but she didn't move, she just sat where she was, "why are you so eager to get to the other worlds? I know that's what it is" she asked him curiously, Asriel frowned at this "it has nothing to do with you, now run along" he said, but Sarah remained seated, she folded her arms and stared unblinkingly at Lord Asriel.

Asriel frowned slightly but then said, "very well, go get washed and changed for bed and I'll tell you what I can" Sarah nodded; she got up and walked out off the room towards the bathroom. She found Lyra sitting at the door, obviously talking to Roger who was on the other side. She sat down next too as Lyra said, "do you think I should ask the Alethiometer?" and Roger replied, "I dunno Lyra, I mean I like not knowing what's going to come" Lyra made a small agreement noise and Sarah saw her put the compass away into her pocket, Sarah frowned curiously "what are you talking about?" she asked, Lyra turned towards Sarah, "we were just saying it was strange how Lord Asriel reacted when we walked into the room" she replied. Sarah nodded "yeah...I thought so too" she agreed thoughtfully.

After Roger was out, Lyra had her bath and then Sarah had hers. She scrubbed at her hair until it was squeaky clean, then she washed her entire body. She felt like she hadn't had a proper wash for days. After she was clean she got out, wrapped a towel around her body and dried herself off. Thorold had brought a large t-shirt, which she could use for a nightdress and put it on. Then making sure her hair was dried first she went out of the bathroom and back towards the main room to where Lord Asriel was.

When she went into the room she found him sitting again in his chair by the fire. Sarah walked in and over to the sofa to sit down. She stared at Lord Asriel for a moment and then seeing a plate of biscuits on the table she reached over and took one. Asriel said nothing as Sarah munched through the biscuits, once she was done did he finally speak, "alright Sarah. What do you want to know?" he asked her, Sarah took a deep breath and then said, "I want to know what's so special about finding the other worlds and trying to get to them" Just as Asriel was about to answer Lyra walked in and came over to the sofa and sat beside Sarah, Asriel frowned slightly but he spoke anyway, "I am trying to get to these worlds because I believe it is the key to everything" he said "this is how we will find the source of Dust"

Sarah and Lyra both gave each other a glance with the same puzzled expression but they looked back at Asriel as he went on, "now once I can find a way to brake through between worlds then it will all begin" Sarah glanced down slightly trying to take it all in, "but...why do the Magisterium want to stop you so bad?" she asked, Asriel picked up a wine glass that was on the table and took a drink from it, "because they are afraid" he said simply, "they fear by breaking down the walls between worlds it will have a massive effect on the Dust" Sarah glanced at Lyra and then looked back at Asriel, "why do the Magisterium hate it so much? Dust?" she asked him, Asriel considered his answer for a moment and then replied, "They think it is Sin. They believe it changes a person when they're Daemon has settled" Sarah stared at him, "but you want to discover it? Find out what it is?" she asked him curiously and he simply nodded, "yes. I want to travel to the other worlds and see what it really is"

Sarah and Lyra both looked at each other again with the same curious expression on each other's face, they then looked back at Lord Asriel, "how are you going to make this bridge between the worlds?" Lyra asked him, but Asriel frowned and shook his head "I have told you enough" he said simply and firmly "I think you should both go to bed now" They both just sat there, then when Stelmaria gave a low growl Lyra got up and went out of the room, Sarah followed slowly behind her. When she was at the door she stopped and turned round, "are you my father?" she asked curiously to Asriel, he sat and stared at her for a moment then said, "No, but when you were given to Mrs Coulter for looking after she then gave you to me, so that makes me like your guardian" Sarah nodded and looked down, "oh..." she said, then she turned and walked out of the room.


	18. Betrayal

**Betrayal **

Sarah, Lyra and Roger were all to sleep in the same room. There were two single beds in here and one made up camp bed, Roger said he would take the camp bed so Sarah and Lyra each climbed into a single bed. It didn't take long for Sarah to settle down and soon she was fast asleep, but it was not a restful sleep, she had a very strange dream.

_She was standing on a snow ledge looking straight ahead, she could see two figures; one was standing over a strange instrument and the other was crouched on the ground not moving but calling out, "Lyra! Sarah!" it said and Sarah realised with a jolt that it was Roger. He sounded in trouble, Sarah tried to run towards him but she couldn't move her feet, it was as if they were rooted to the spot like in the dream she had had at Bolvangar. She tried to call out but nobody could hear her, she looked to the side and saw Lyra trying to hurry towards Roger. There was then a loud bang and a flash of light. Next moment Lyra was being hurtled backwards in the air and landed back down in the snow, inches from where Sarah was._

Sarah awoke with a start and sat bolt up right in bed, she was sweating all over and her heart was beating a mile a minute. She looked over at Lyra who was still asleep with Pan curled up beside her; she then looked over towards the camp bed at Roger and saw he wasn't there. Sarah shot up at once and dashed over to the bed, she pulled the covers back fully to make sure but it was completely empty, she then rushed back over to Lyra and shook her violently, "Lyra! Lyra wake up!" she cried, Alfie was nudging at Pan to wake him also.

It took a few minutes but Lyra was soon awake, she looked up at Sarah, her eyes only half open still, "what is it?" she asked curiously as she sat up, Sarah's voice came out in a hurry, "Roger's gone! He's gone! I don't know where…. he must of…. maybe Lord Asriel has him…. I dunno…. use the compass Lyra!" she said hurriedly, Lyra looked over at Roger's bed and then quickly reached into her bag - which was hanging on the end of her bed and pulled out the Alethiometer, she then began to turn the hand as fast as she could and waited. The minutes ticked by, then Lyra suddenly gasped, "quick we need to get to Iorek!" she cried, she got up instantly and she began to dress as fast as she could, Sarah done then same trying to ask Lyra what was happening, but Lyra was in such a state she couldn't get a word in.

As soon as they were dressed both girls ran from the room and into the hall where they met Thorold. He looked agitated and was pacing up and down the corridor, he turned when Sarah and Lyra ran out, "oh Miss Lyra. Miss Sarah" he said, "I don't know what's going on with Lord Asriel. He was acting strange all night, he's been packing all his notes and instruments ever since you all went to bed, then he says to me to go get the boy and he took off on his sledge with him, wouldn't tell me nothing" Sarah looked at Lyra who was still looking worried, "how long ago did he leave?" she asked him in a panicky voice, "about 10 or 15 minutes ago" Thorold replied, Lyra then ran along the corridor towards the front door and Sarah hurried after wanting to know what was going on. Had her dream been true again? She wondered.

They ran outside and Lyra called for Iorek at once. He came pounding into view and stopped in front of them, "what is it child?" he asked her curiously, Lyra spoke quickly "we have to get to Lord Asriel, he's taken Roger and…. I dare not think what he's going to do…" she said, Iorek then bent low for them, Lyra climbed on his back and Sarah followed seeing as the other bears that had come appeared to have gone back to the palace. Iorek then set off as fast as he could go.

They travelled on for a long time, following the tracks from the sledge, which were just visible for the falling snow was covering them fast. Iorek then came to a sudden stop; Sarah looked at him and then looked around her, "what's going on?" she asked, then at that moment an arrow came shooting down from the sky and landed inches from where they were. Sarah gasped and looked up. High above them were a hundred dark forms flying over heard, Sarah knew right away that they were witches, but judging by that arrow they were not from Serafina's clan, "GO! Quick!" Sarah cried and at once Iorek began to race on just as another arrow landed exactly where they had been. The witches came a little lower, probably so they could get a better aim, Sarah looked up and saw one of them pointing an arrow straight at her, she closed her eyes and held onto the back of Lyra, and then she heard a new noise. A low rumbling sound, which seemed to be some kind of engine, Sarah looked back and gasped as she saw the huge red zeppelin and on board she predicted was Mrs Coulter and the solders Lyra had said would come. Sarah at that moment thought they were goners, but then luck appeared as hundreds of ice bears came charging and roaring forwards, a few of they managed to swipe the low flying witches out of the air. Iorek hurried on with Lyra and Sarah, still following the tracks.

They soon came to a ledge in the road, Sarah looked all around and just a little further along she saw a ice bridge, "over there! Look!" she said, pointing and Iorek went over. Then slowly and carefully and placed one paw on the bridge and instantly some of the ice gave way and he retreated, "it will not hold all of us, you must cross on your own" he said, Lyra then slid down off Iorek's back and Sarah followed, "one at a time" Sarah said, Lyra nodded "I'll go first" she replied as she stepped forwards slowly onto the bridge. She walked as carefully as she could, her arms out stretched, her head facing straight on. Sarah bit her lip as she watched Lyra walk across, at one point she saw a bit of icefall away and the bridge creaked. Lyra then lost her balance and fell face down on the bridge; Sarah kept her eyes fixed on her, wanting to do something to help. Lyra stood up and the bridge gave another creak and began to fall away, "RUN LYRA!" Sarah cried. Lyra didn't need telling twice, she then made it to the other side just in time as the whole bridge collapsed, Sarah sighed in relief, but now faced the question of 'how on earth was she to cross now' Lyra stared back at Sarah who then called out, "go! Just go on Lyra, you have to get Roger, I'll find a way over" Lyra nodded and with a small smile at Sarah she turned and started to walk on.


	19. The City in the Sky

The City in the Sky

Sarah watched as Lyra walked on alone, she had to find a way across. She turned sharply as she heard the noise of the battle coming closer, "I must go back and help" Iorek told her, Sarah nodded "go ahead, I'll be alright" she said "I'll find my way across" Iorek nodded his head slightly and then ran back the way they had come, leaving Sarah standing there alone.

As she paced up and down along the ledge she began to lose all hope, then she saw a dark figure flying towards her, Sarah gasped ready to run, but there was nowhere to run to. The figure got closer and closer, Sarah knew it was a witch, but from what clan? Without a second thought she dived head first into the snow getting ready for the shoot of an arrow, but it didn't come. Sarah looked up.

The form of the witch had landed gently beside her and knelt down "do not worry child" she said softly "I have only come to give you something" Sarah stared at the witch "you are Sarah Belacqua?" the witch asked, Sarah nodded. The witch then revealed from behind her a long, slim, piece of cloud pine. Sarah stared at it and then at the witch "for me? But I can't fly" she said, the witch smiled "it is in your blood young one" she told Sarah "this was your mothers, but now it is yours, and when you touch it will know"

She held out the cloud pine and Sarah slowly clamped her hand onto it. When the witch let go it gave a little shudder and Sarah was suddenly lifted into the air, she gasped as this happened but smiled excitedly. The witch flew up beside her, "just think where you have to go and it will take you there" she told Sarah "now I must go rejoin the battle, good luck young Sarah" and with that she flew back the way she had come. Sarah watched the witch fly away, and then with Alfie flying beside her in his eagle form she flew onwards the way Lyra had just gone.

Sarah felt completely free up in the air, she held onto the cloud pine lightly, and let it guide the way she wanted to go. Eventually she saw the lights of the Aurora growing brighter and began to make out dark shapes up head. Sarah flew on towards them. As she got closer she saw one of the shapes running towards the other two. Then suddenly there was a loud bang, and I flash of light. The figure running was thrown backwards, hitting the ground. Sarah herself lost control of the cloud pine and was swept out of the air and landed beside the figure, which turned out to be Lyra.

Lyra sat up and stared into the bright light, "NO ROGER!" she cried, Sarah sat up also still clutching her cloud pine, Lyra got up and ran towards the light, Sarah followed. As they got closer Sarah saw the aftermath of the explosion; there, up in the sky was an opening, leading to what looked like a city. Sarah then looked on the ground and saw the form of Roger, lying motionless. Lyra ran right up and bent over him, Sarah walked over slowly, staring down at the figure in horror, she then looked over at the window again and saw Lord Asriel packing up what was left of the equipment, Sarah frowned and ran over, her hair blowing wildly as she got closer to the window in the sky, "what have you done? Why'd you do that to Roger?" she cried not caring it was Lord Asriel she was yelling at, at that moment she wasn't afraid of him, she wasn't afraid of anything or one.

Lord Asriel didn't even look up, he just continued to pack up the useful equipment, Sarah frowned harder and bent down to pick up a handful of snow and threw it at Lord Asriel, this time he did look up but not at Sarah. He was looking straight past her, Sarah turned and to her horror saw Mrs Coulter standing a little way behind her; she was wearing her hooded fur coat and her golden monkey Daemon was clinging to her arm

Mrs Coulter was staring right back at Lord Asriel as she began to walk forwards towards him and Sarah. Sarah clutched her cloud, getting ready to fly up encase Mrs Coulter made a grab for her, but she didn't, she walked straight passed Sarah and stood in front of Lord Asriel.

There was silence for a moment then, "what had you done?" Mrs Coulter asked in a shocked but gentle voice, Sarah stood stock still, watching them; she looked back at Lyra who was still bent over Roger staring at the adults also. Lord Asriel stared at Mrs Coulter and then said, "I've broken through. I made it possible for anyone to cross if they want to" Sarah frowned and stared up at the window, at the city beyond, it looked beautiful. Mrs Coulter then spoke again, which made her snapped back to attention "they'll never allow it" she said "we've gone passed being allowed now, look at it Marisa, that's the sun of another world, feel the warmth of it on your skin" Asriel replied, he then reached up and pushed back her hood, letting the wind whip her hair, he then stroked his finger across her cheek, she closed her eyes for a moment and then snapped them open again, "No Asriel!" she cried moving away from him, "come with me Marisa" he begged moving towards her again "I daren't" she replied, "you dare not? Your child would come, both of them would and shame their mother" he said, Sarah looked over at Lyra who had the same frown upon her face, "take them and welcome, their more yours than mine Asriel!" Mrs Coulter shouted, "it was you who took them in, cared for them, tried to make amends" Asriel replied "I left it to late" Mrs Coulter said sadly, Asriel then moved more closer and kissed Mrs Coulter passionately.

They stayed in the kiss for a few minutes before Mrs Coulter pulled away firmly, "No Asriel! Its no good!" she cried, "come and work with me," Asriel said, half pleading, "we couldn't work together Asriel" Mrs Coulter replied, "No? Marisa we could take the universe apart and put it together again. We could find the source of Dust and stifle it forever, you'd like to be part of that work Marisa, lie about everything else; lie about the church, lie about your lovers, lie about the girls even but don't lie about what you truly believe in" Asriel said, they then moved in and kissed again, "come with me and we will be together, stay here and you lose me interest completely" Asriel said, his arms around Mrs Coulter. There was a silence, then "No Asriel! No!" Mrs Coulter said finally, Asriel let go of her and their Daemons fell away from each other, "then goodbye" Asriel said and without another word he turned and walked through the window and disappeared.

Sarah watched Mrs Coulter, her face a mask of tears, she then composed herself and turned towards the girls, "come girls, we're going home" she said holding out her arms, Sarah frowned ad moved back and knelt down beside Lyra, "we ain't going nowhere with you" Lyra cried stubbornly "we ain't yours and never will be" Sarah added. The wind then picked up and the force blew Mrs Coulter back, Sarah and Lyra were left alone.

Sarah looked up at the window again, staring at the city beyond and then a thought came to her, "Lyra…." She said "you know how everyone keeps saying Dust is evil, well what if its not" Sarah looked back at Lyra and saw the look she always had when she was considering something, "its possible" she replied "maybe we could search for it too" Sarah smiled, "yeah, we could go through and get to the source before Lord Asriel" Sarah said hopefully, "we'd be on our own though" Lyra replied, "we wouldn't have Iorek or Serafina Pekkula to help us" Sarah looked at Lyra and then reached over and took her hand gently while Alfie rubbed up again Pan, "we'll have each other" Sarah said "we cant do it Lyra"

Lyra smiled at Sarah and nodded, Pan rubbed his head against Alfie, they both then took one more look at Roger, "we should make sure someone finds Roger" Sarah said, Lyra looked up "they'll be people coming up, they'll want to investigate what's going on" Lyra replied, Sarah nodded, then holding hand they both stood up and started to walk onwards towards the window and into the new world.

Writers note

Well hope you enjoyed this story you got a lot of good twists with it. I am considering going onto 'The Subtle Knife' but im not sure yet. If I get enough people asking for it then I will go on to write it.

**If I did go onto write the next one, would you want me to keep to just Sarah's point of view, or do what Phillip Pullman does and write from lots of characters points of views. Please give me your suggestions, as they would be very much appreciated.**

**Thanks so much for taking time to read my story, and I really hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing. **

**Take care and remember all suggestions on the next story are welcome.**


End file.
